A broken child
by Mikii
Summary: Traduction ! Ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'esprit de Harry se brise. Pourra t-il récupérer ?
1. Un enfant brisé

****

Titre original : A broken child

****

Auteur : Lady FoxFire

****

Traductrice : Mikii

****

Statut : 13 chapitres écris pour le moment fic trouvable sur ff net

****

Note : Je me lance dans la traduction d'une fic que je n'ai pas encore lu et que je découvrirai donc presque en même temps que vous. Mais à en croire le résumé, et le succès, elle a l'air GENIALE ! Je ferai des mises à jour lorsque je le pourrai, le plus vite possible à chaque fois en tous les cas, car j'ai plusieurs traductions en cours ^_-

****

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la traduction. L'histoire est à Lady FoxFire, et les 99,9% de tout cela sont propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

A broken child

Chapitre premier : _Un enfant brisé_

Sous la couverture de l'obscurité, une figure solitaire grimpait aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre le sentier menant à la maison du 4, Privet Drive.

Elle se dressa près de la porte close, avant de s'arrêter pour plonger sa main dans ses habits et d'en sortir un long bâton de bois poli qui scintilla à la lumière de la rue. Par quelques simples mouvements du poignet, le loquet fit entendre un léger clic et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, invitant la figure décharnée à entrer. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, l'homme se glissa à travers le seuil, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un même bruit discret.

L'intrus balaya de son regard chercheur la pièce sombre s'étendant devant lui, avant de s'éclipser silencieusement au second étage.

A chaque porte qu'il passait, l'homme s'arrêtait brièvement et pressait sans faire de bruit son oreille contre le panneau, essayant de capter le moindre son à l'intérieur qui pourrait indiquer si les résidents étaient éveillés. Heureusement, les seuls sons pouvant être entendus de derrière les portes étaient les ronflement bruyants de Vernon et du groin de cochon de Dudley.

Finalement, l'homme parvint à la porte de la plus petite chambre de la maison. Ses yeux vacillèrent de colère à la vue des cinq verrous de malheur qui gardaient la menaçante porte d'acier. Extirpant sa baguette des plis de sa longue cape, l'homme prononça un mot à voix basse, ammenant les verrous à s'écarter, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre s'en effort dans un léger grincement. La figure décharnée jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux en arrière vers les portes closes des chambres de la famille Dursley avant de s'avançer dans la chambre obscure.

- Harry, appela prudemment l'homme, une fausse touche d'entrain dans la voix. C'est moi, Sirius. Ton seul et unique parrain vient te sauver. Lève-toi, Harry.

Sirius attendit le souffle court une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Rien ne pénétra le silence sourd et marqué se tenant autour de lui tel un esprit tapi. Sirius saisit fermement le bouton de la porte et la ferma silencieusement, se plongeant dans une pénombre totale.

- Lumos, murmura t-il.

La pièce fut immédiatement emplie d'une douce lumière pâle qui luisait de l'extrêmité de sa baguette tendue. La mâchoire de Sirius s'ouvrit à la vue de l'état de la chambre de Harry. La fenêtre à travers laquelle Harry s'était une fois échappé avait été complètement murée, laissant l'air confiné et lourd. La pile massive des jouets cassés de Dudley et les quelques objets ayant, selon Harry, décoré la chambre les années précédentes, avaient disparus, laissant seulement des marques d'erraflures sur le sol de bois couvert de poussière. L'unique chose demeurant dans la pièce était l'encadrement du vieux lit délabré en laiton rouillé, sur lequel Harry était étendu, recouvert d'un simple drap miteux.

- Harry ? appela Back, de l'inquiétude dans la voix tandis qu'il approchait du lit. Lève-toi, Harry. 

Harry restait immobile sur le lit, toujours étendu sous le drap miteux.

Sirius considéra la forme couchée sur le ventre de son filleul dans un sursaut sonore audible qui résonna à travers la chambre vide. Il fixait choqué la collection de bleus et de traces de coups recouvrant le visage toujours en vie de l'enfant. Ses yeux tracèrent le fin filet de sang coulant de la bouche de Harry.

La rage qui avait commencé à bouillir à l'intérieur du sorcier décharné augmenta à la vue des yeux qui avaient autrefois été le miroir de ceux de Lily. Les habituels yeux d'un vert brillant étaient ouverts, mais ils s'étaient désormais ternis dans une couleur grisâtre comme ils fixaient l'espace d'une expression vacante.

- Harry ? souffla Sirius tandis qu'il avançait pour doucement toucher l'épaule de l'enfant.

Harry trésaillit sous le léger contact, ses yeux ne changeant jamais comme ils continuaient à fixer dans le vide.

Mordant ses lèvres nerveusement, Black alla lentement tirer le drap dégoûtant de son filleul. Oh, doux Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait, Harry ? murmura Sirius sous le choc et l'horreur comme il fixait le corps nu et cruellement battu de son filleul.

Le corps inhabituellement blême et émacié de Harry était obscurci par une myriade d'innombrables marques de bleus, coups, coupures et brûlures. Une lourde chaîne de métal courrait du pied rouillé du lit à son bras gauche sans consistance qui se trouvait tordu en un angle non naturel. Et entre ses jambes écartées se trouvait une inquiétante trainée de sang.

Sirius ferma rapidement les yeux emplis de larmes de chagrin et de rage, avant de se retourner en luttant contre la hargne amère lui montant à la gorge. Prenant une profonde respiration frissonante, il se tourna lentement vers son filleul battu. Ne t'inquiéte pas, Harry je vais te sortir de là. Et quand tu seras à l'abri, je reviendrai m'occuper d'_eux_, gronda t-il, le dégoût et la haine évidentes dans la voix.

Agissant rapidement et silencieusement, Sirius libéra son filleul de la lourde chaîne, exposant l'état sanglant de sa taille, provenant de sa lutte pour s'échapper.

Plaçant le drap sale sur la silhouette nue de Harry, Sirius le leva délicatement du lit, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsque Harry commença à gémir légèrement de douleur.

- Chut ! grogna Sirius dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait d'autre ?

Sirius fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux noirs tout en observant avec angoisse le corps brisé de son filleul. Je vais essayer quelque chose, Harry, expliqua t-il à voix basse. Je vais essayer de te léviter en dehors de cette... cette maison. Prenant une profonde respiration, Sirius brandit sa baguette en l'air. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Lentement, le drap commença à s'élever dans les airs, portant Harry avec lui.

Après s'être assuré que Harry soit bien callé dans le drap, Sirius conduisit sa forme pâle en dehors de la chambre de torture et finalement loin de ses derniers parents.


	2. Fuite à travers la nuit

Chapitre second : _Fuite à travers la nuit_

Refermant et verrouillant toutes les portes derrière lui, Sirius conduisait avec précaution son filleul, lançant très souvent des regards inquiets en arrière en direction de la forme allongée. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le sentier, Black se retourna vers la maison. Bientôt, gronda t-il au bâtiment sombre. Je serai de retour bientôt pour m'occuper de vous. Bientôt.

Rapidement, Sirius conduisit Harry à travers le voisinage, demeurant aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient de toute maison éclairée afin d'être en mesure d'avancer sans être vus. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de Privet Drive, Sirius dirigea le corps de Harry dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

- Je suis désolé que ça nous prenne si longtemps pour te mettre en lieu sûr, expliqua Sirius comme il tendait le bras pour toucher délicatement la tête de Harry. Je dois d'abord nous conduire en dehors de tous les murs de protection et des sorts empêchant d'Apparaître qui entourent ton voisinage.

Sirius put à peine entendre Harry gémir sous le contact. Dans un soupir, sa main revint en place. On va à Hogwarts, maintenant. Ils pourront t'aider là-bas. Madame Pomfrey te fera aller mieux. Je le promets. Tu iras bientôt bien mieux.

Puis Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots, avant que les deux disparaissent hors de vue.

*

La lumière du soleil matinal commençait juste à se glisser dans la Grande Salle alors que le professeur Snape était assis seul à la table principale en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il levait si souvent les yeux pour lancer un regard mauvais à la poignée d'étudiants joyeux comme ils engloutissaient leur repas tout en discutant de façon interminable. Je déteste les matins, marmonna t-il intérieurement en remuant sa nourriture froide et inmangée avec sa fourchette.

Le bruit d'un aboiement provenant des couloirs fit écho. Snape leva les yeux de son assiette juste au moment où un énorme chien de chasse noir entrait en trombe dans la salle, aboyant et hurlant de façon folle.

Beaucoup des étudiants saisirent leur baguette lorsqu'ils virent la bête de race à l'air sinistre passer à côté d'eux pour se diriger vers la table principale. Dérapant pour s'arrêter près de Snape, le chien saisit sa robe entre ses dents et essaya de tirer le professeur hors de son siège.

- Va t-en ! fit Snape d'un ton sec et en colère à l'adresse de l'animal tout en tirant d'un geste vif le tissu de la mâchoire tenace du chien. Celui-ci montra légèrement les dents à l'homme, avant de se retourner pour prendre quelques mètres d'avance sur lui. Regardant en arrière, le chien de chasse vit que Snape restait assis sur sa chaise et retourna vers le maître des Potions. L'animal geignit et gémit aux pieds de Snape, avant de se retourner à nouveau pour s'éloigner un peu en direction de la porte, seulement pour s'arrêter et regarder une fois encore le maître des Potions.

- Black ? articula Snape sous la surprise. Black montra une nouvelle fois les dents, puis se retourna pour courir vers la porte avec Snape sur ses talons. 

Snape balaya du regard les étudiants aux yeux largement ouverts en suivant le chien de chasse. Il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers ceux qui tentaient de le suivre. Vous restez ici et préviendrez le Directeur ou le professeur McGonagall dès qu'ils arriveront, ordonna t-il.

Le chien mena Snape aux vieilles portes de chêne de Hogwarts, où il gémit en grattant la porte pour supplier de sortir. Snape jeta à Black un regard furieux. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit important, dit-il d'une voix coupante, de son ton supérieur et arrogant tout en ouvrant les portes.

Sirius se glissa à travers dès qu'elles furent entrouvertes. Il avança de son pas feutré sur quelques mètres et se retourna vers Snape qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Sirius donna un coup de patte sur le sol et aboya pour que Severus le suive.

- Très bien, je viens, dit Snape en réponse tout en fermant fortement la porte derrière lui. Le chien se tourna pour courir en direction d'un massif d'arbres près du chemin conduisant à Hogsmeade. Stupide clébard, marmonna Snape en suivant son ancien ennemi.

*

Parvenu au massif d'arbres, Sirius geignit et gémit pour que Snape se dépêche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton sec en jetant au chien un regard venimeux.

En un instant, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Severus ! Tu dois m'aider ! Ils l'ont grièvement blessé !

Tout vint frapper son esprit comme Black saisissait les bras de Snape d'un geste désespéré.

Retirant ses mains de lui en signe de dégoût. De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? grogna Snape.

- C'est Harry ! s'exclama Black en attrapant Snape pour le tirer vers un vieux pin. Sortant sa baguette, Black dégagea le corps de Harry de sa cachette parmi les grosses branches de l'arbre.

- Doux Merlin, murmura Severus d'étonnement comme il posait les yeux sur le corps du garçon.

__

Wow ! Vous m'avez coiffé avec toutes vos reviews ^^ Je n'en ai jamais reçu autant d'un coup, merci infiniment. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant !

****

Artemis : merci merci merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! ! ^________^ Ca me fait hyper plaisir vraiment !

****

Geneviève Black : tu as raison, j'oserais te faire pleurer, mouahahahahahah lol Moi-même j'adore inventer des histoires bien tristes et bien déprimantes, alors c'est un plaisir d'en traduire ! Mais bon, j'avoue que moi aussi je me sentais un peu mal en traduisant ce premier chapitre, étant donné que, comme je l'avais précisé, je ne lis pas les chapitres avant ^_- (d'ailleurs là je réponds aux reviews avant même d'entamer la traduction du second chapitre –oui, je suis d'une logique extrême, je sais-)

****

Arwen Potter : euh euh euh... oui d'accord ! ! Lol ^^,,,, (au moins là j'aurais compris..................) 

****

La déesse : pas de problème, je continuerai à traduire jusqu'au bout ^_- Je n'ai pas, comme pour mes propres fics, l'excuse de dire 'Je ne suis plus inspirée', donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Moui je suis d'accord, je trouve que les détails sont assez gores parfois (l'histoire du sang entre les jambes brrrrrr........) Je sais pas ce que va donner la suite mais je m'attends pas à beaucoup rire -__-

****

Lianna Potter : thanks ^^ Et vi... pauvre Harry... Ca donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras... ,-______-,

****

Sirie-stefie : j'espère bien que Sirius va les tuer ! ...... he... mais c'est vrai quoi ! (niark niark niark) Ces *** de Dursleys ! !............

****

Lyly : contente que ça te plaise ^^ Ouah que d'enthousiasme tout le monde ^^,,,

****

Dumbledore : merci merci ^^ T'en fait pas, je continue ^_- Le plus vite possible à chaque fois...

****

Jo_hp5 : mdr, c'est vrai ? C'est pas bien ça, tu avais VRAIMENT l'idée d'un truc aussi gore et tout ?... Mmh... c'est bien, on va s'entendre, lol ^^ [faut dire que choisir un pseudo avec LE titre du volume où MON Sirius meurt ben... tsss... -__-,,]

****

Odiss : oki, vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! ! Au prochain chapitre j'espère ! ^___^


	3. Retour à Hogwarts

__

Note : ce chapitre est relativement court, j'en conviens, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ira en s'allongeant de plus en plus ^_- De plus, le fait que pour le moment les chapitres soient assez courts me permets de les traduire beaucoup plus vite. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas car mes autres traductions prennent du retard du coup -___-,, Ah ! je précise également que je mets un maximum de noms en version anglaise, donc si vous ne voyez pas à qui ou à quoi ça fait référence, demandez-moi.

D'autre part, pardon d'avance si la suite traîne un peu. Il faut que je poursuive mes autres traductions, et en plus je compte en commencer une nouvelle (vous aimez le Harry/Sirius ? ^____________^ lol)

Chapitre troisième : _Retour à Hogwarts_

La Grande Salle de Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, bourdonnait de bavardages à propos de l'énorme chien noir et de l'étrange comportement du professeur Snape.

- Est-ce que tu penses que c'était Snuffles ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Juste avant que Hermione ne soit en mesure de répondre, et de le faire réfléchir à propos de ses manières révoltantes, le professeur Snape entra en marchant d'un pas rapide. Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait à la table principale et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Avec un acquiescement sinistre, Dumbledore se leva pour faire face aux étudiants. Votre attention s'il vous plait, dit-il en regardant ceux assemblés dans la salle. En raison d'une urgence, j'ai besoin que tous les étudiants retournent à leur tour immédiatement.

La Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe comme les échos de la voix de Dumbledore s'éteignaient soudain, la salle fut emplie de bruit tandis que tous commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires et à se diriger vers leur tour. La question en suspend dans la gorge de chacun était 'quelle était l'urgence ?'.

- Je parie que ça concerne...

- ... Potter n'était pas...

- Peut-être que c'est cet homme cinglé.

- Black ou alors c'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Hermione et Ron luttaient à travers le flot d'étudiants se glissant par la porte pour se diriger vers la table principale. Professeur Dumbledore ? dit Hermione lorsqu'ils parvinrent au directeur.

Dumbledore se tourna et regarda tristement les deux enfants. Posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun, il les retourna doucement. Pas maintenant. Je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurai la moindre information, dit-il gentiment en les chassant vers leur tour.

- Professeur McGonagall, dit le directeur comme il regardait Weasley et Granger se joindrent aux autres étudiants tandis que la foule des enfants sortait de la salle. Assurez-vous que ces deux-là se trouvent bien dans la tour des Griffindors ce soir, puis venez me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

- Je comprends, Monsieur, dit McGonagall en faisant un léger signe de tête. Mais ne pourriez-vous pas nous dire quelle est cette urgence ?

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête. Pas encore, Minerva. Pour la sécurité de tous dans cette école, je dois découvrir la gravité de ceci. Ayant dit cela, Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle.

*

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de la cour menant aux terres de Hogwarts et attendit. Dans la minute qui suivit, un énorme chien noir bondit à travers l'herbe ouverte, une forme d'un blanc sale lévitant très près derrière lui. Le chien s'arrêta juste à quelques pieds du directeur. Il leva des yeux anxieux vers le vieux sorcier, une étrange expression humaine d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Bienvenue, Sirius, dit Dumbledore en se décalant afin que l'énorme chien et le corps lévité de Harry Potter puissent entrer. Mais j'aurais espéré que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances.

Dumbledore observa le visage endormi du garçon. Les bleus violets ressortaient de façon livide sur sa peau pâle. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais retiré de cette maison depuis longtemps, dit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même comme ils marchaient à travers les couloirs vides en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais tous les hiboux qu'il avait envoyés donnaient l'impression que les choses allaient bien. J'aurai du vérifier cela.

****

Artemis : mmh... ouai, tu as raison, je pense avoir compris ce que tu pensais de cette fic ! lol Wow, tu es vraiment enthousiaste, ça me fait super plaisir ,,, Mais non rassure-toi, tu ne mourras pas d'impatience car pour ce chapitre-ci, la mise à jour sera rapide ^_- Par contre pour le prochain je ne te promets rien, pense peut-être à la rédaction de ton testament si tu succombes avant d'avoir lu ^^ Lol je rigole ! ! Bien sûr que je finirai ! De toutes manières il ne faut pas non plus que j'aille trop vite car l'auteur n'en est qu'au chapitre 13 et ne fait pas de mises à jour très fréquentes ^^,,, (dans ce cas rassure-toi, je serai aussi impatiente que vous de lire la suite !)

****

Marika Jedusor : non, en fait cette fic ne suit pas le volume 5, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a été commencée le 30 décembre 2001 ^^,, (en passant, y en a à qui le réveillon donne vraiment des idées tordues ! mdr) Pour ce qui en est des séquences de paroles, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais très sincèrement, ça m'embête de revoir cette mise en page... D'ordinaire je respecte celle des auteurs que je traduis, mais là je n'avais pas trop envie de mettre des guillemets, donc j'ai fait à la manière que j'ai adopté il y a peu pour mes propres écrits. C'est vrai que c'est difficilement compréhensible ? Si vraiment c'est le cas, redis-le moi et je changerai, ok ^^ Autrement, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise ! 

****

Genevieve Black : hehehe, ouai, je suis d'accord pour Severus ^^ J'aime bien sa réaction moi, et surtout l'attitude qu'il a au départ. Pour Sirius, hey ! non ! c'est MOI la première sur la 'liste des donneuses de câlins potentielles' ! lol ^^ Bon ok, mais alors je suis seconde..... Pis comme ça je me mets prems sur la même liste mais pour Harry ^____^

****

Dumbledore : mouahahahahah j'avoue que j'étais morte de rire en voyant ton message ^^,,,, C'est bien, le suspense, ça donne envie aux lecteurs de poursuivre ce qu'ils ont commencé ! lol Pour ta question sur 'est-ce que l'année est commencée etc...' J'avoue que je n'en savais pas plus que toi avant de traduire le chapitre 3. Maintenant, je suppose que la réponse est 'oui', mais je m'interroge aussi sur le fait que Ron et Hermione ne se soient pas manifestés... Je pense qu'on aura la réponse bientôt ^_- [tiens, là je suis en train de lire les reviews qui ont été adressées à l'auteur -je trouve ça tjrs très utile- et apparement beaucoup se posent la question -à ce stade de l'histoire, je veux dire- ...]

****

Lyly : voyons voyons, pourquoi tant d'impatience... (hehehe -rire diabolique-) ^^ Vraiment contente que tu aimes ! C'est bien comme ça tu continueras sûrement à reviewer ^____^ (ben oui quoi, moi j'adore recevoir des reviews, ça me rend toute contente ! !)

****

Cynore : mmh... bien choisi ce mot 'Wouaw' lol ^^ Vu que tu t'en réjouissais, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ^_- (même si elle est un peeuu.... courte ?...)

****

Vaness : moui, finalement on se pose beaucoup de questions avec cette fic (voir review de Dumbledore ^^) L'âge de Harry ? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu fais référence au fait que l'auteur écrit 'l'enfant', c'est ça ? Quelqu'un dans une review (anglaise) a fait la remarque (plusieurs je crois, d'ailleurs). Donc je pense que c'est soit du point de vue de Sirius (qui voit Harry comme tel) ou alors c'est pour appuyer sur la fragilité de Harry... Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore un enfant par contre. On verra bien par la suite, je suppose que l'auteur en dira plus ^_-

****

La déesse : lol, comment ça 'bien rire' ? zut zut zut... ^^ Remarque j'en sais rien, peut-être que la suite aura des éléments marrants (ou d' " autres " éléments marrants ? ^_-) 

****

Flore : bienvenue ^___^ Heureuse que tu ai aimé pour l'instant ^_- Vi, pour la longueur je suis d'accord... mais comme je le disais, tu vas voir par la suite ça va devenir plus long, voir BCP plus long ^^ (donc plus de boulot j'aurai... lol -mine de rien cette fic est pas des plus simples à traduire, y a pas mal d'expressions qui me posent problème -__-) Pour Harry, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus étant donné que je ne lis pas la suite avant vous (enfin, quasiment quoi) Mais je pense comme toi que oui, il a bien été violé par son oncle. La description du sang entre les jambes ne doit pas être anodine je suppose... ,-__-,

****

Hp_5 : comment pas MON Sirius ? Si, parfaitement ^___________^ niéhéhéhé lol Pourquoi changer le 5 en 3 ? Parce que le troisième volet du film va sortir ? [je veux être en juin ! ! ! ! ! moi le 3 est mon livre préféré entre tous *___*,,] Au fait, tu comptes l'écrite ton idée de fic du coup ? (j'espère ^^)

****

Mae kusanagi : kusanagi... tiens donc ^^ me rappelle vaguement quelque chose... ^__^ Contente que tu apprécies ! 

****

Odiss : oui je sais mais je n'y peux rien, moi je ne fais que traduire -___- J'aimerais aussi qu'ils soient plus longs, mais ce sera le cas ensuite, t'inquiéte pas ^_-

****

Myimmortal102 : où je suis allée chercher tout ça ?... ben, sur ff net, côté fic anglaises, lol ! ! ^^ Tu veux dire quoi par 'tombé dessus par hasard' ? (ma question est peut-être débile, mais c'est juste que moi en général ça me le fait pas trop...) Je peux comprendre qu'on s'attend pas forcement à lire ça en cliquant, mais le résumé est quand même révélateur (d'ailleurs pour une fois je me suis pas cassé la tête à en trouver un, comme c'est le cas d'habitude : j'ai repris celui de l'auteur -__-,,)


	4. Muet

Chapitre quatrième : _Muet_

'Poppy ?' appella Dumbledore en ouvrant les portes de l'infirmerie.

'Ici, professeur' dit Pomfrey en sortant de derrière un rideau. 'Pas encore ce chien !' s'exclama t-elle comme Sirius entrait en trottant sous sa forme de chien noir.

'Non Poppy, ce n'est pas important maintenant' dit Dumbledore tandis que le corps de Harry entrait en lévitant derrière Sirius.

Les yeux de Madame Pomfrey s'élargirent largement lorsque le garçon fut conduit dans l'un des lits. 'Oh mon Dieu, que lui est-il arriv ?' demanda t-elle, frappée, tout en fixant les blessures sur le visage endormi de Harry.

'Sa famille' dit une voix profonde et dangereuse.

Madame Pomfrey se tourna vers son propriétaire. 'Sirius Black !' Sa voix se cassa sous la terreur à la vue du meurtrier fou en cavale. Sa baguette trembla comme une feuille dans la tempête lorsqu'elle la pointa vers lui. 'Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de ce garçon !'

'Poppy, baissez votre baguette' dit Dumbledore, un petit sourire sur le visage à la vue de son courage.

'Mais Dumbledore, c'est Sirius Black !' s'exclama Madame Pomfrey d'une voix incrédule. 'Il a tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort, et de plus, il a trahi les parents de ce garçon en les donnant à Vous-Savez-Qui.'

'C'est un homme innocent injustement accusé' répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.

'Innocent ? !' cria t-elle d'incrédulité.

Dumbledore acquiesça. 'Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, Poppy. Maintenant c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de vous' dit-il en indiquant Harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

Pomfrey se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant intérieurement s'il était sage de faire confiance à Black. 'Si vous touchez à un cheveu de n'importe lequel des enfants de cette école, vous espérerez être attrapé par les Dementors avant que je vous mette la main dessus' dit Pomfrey, une expression sévère dans le regard lorsqu'elle abaissa sa baguette.

'Oui Madame' répondit docilement Black, réalisant pour la première fois combien Pomfrey pouvait être dangereuse si la colère l'envahissait.

'Maintenant pourquoi ne m'expliqueriez-vous pas ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon ?' demanda Pomfrey, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût tandis qu'elle faisait usage de la magie pour retirer le drap sale entourant l'enfant, exposant ainsi son corps nu, battu et blessé.

'Durant l'été, tout le monde reçevait des hiboux de Harry, assez régulièrement pour laisser entendre que tout allait à peu près bien. Il disait combien il s'ennuyait, combien Hogwarts lui manquait et comme les Dursleys le traitaient relativement décemment.' Black commença son récit en s'assayant sur un lit proche de celui de Harry. 'J'aurais du réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Dursleys ne l'ont jamais traité même relativement décemment.'

Sirius fit courir une main à travers ses longs cheveux noirs. 'Les lettres qu'il m'envoyait semblaient froides, distantes. J'ai simplement pensé que c'était la mort de Cédric qui l'affectait. Je devine maintenant qu'ils le forçaient à les écrire.'

'Puis il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, tout courrier s'est arrêté, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que Dumbledore pouvait me dire était que mon filleul était toujours en sécurité chez eux.'

'Et à ma connaissance, il l'était, Sirius. Il n'y a eut aucun changement dans leur routine habituelle. D'aussi loin que l'on peut le dire, tout était normal dans ce ménage' expliqua Dumbledore, plus à l'attention de Sirius qu'à celle de Madame Pomfrey.

Pomfrey laissa entendre des bruits encourageants alors qu'elle continuait à examiner Harry.

Dans un soupir las, Black continua une nouvelle fois son histoire. 'Quand je me suis aperçu que Harry n'était pas encore arrivé à Hogwrts, j'ai songé que ce serait mieux si je faisais moi-même mon investigation. Lorsque j'ai découvert Harry, il était enchaîné à son lit. Ses eux étaient ouverts mais ils... ' La voix de Sirius se tut alors qu'il revivait le moment où il avait trouvé son filleul dans cette pièce.

'Mais quoi ?' demanda doucement Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius leva son regard vers elle. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé étaient tellement emplis de tristesse et de confusion qu'elle en eut presque le coeur brisé. 'C'était comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur mais il était encore en vie. Il aurait juste fixé dans le vide si on l'avait touché, il aurait frémit comme s'il avait peur. Il n'a jamais eut peur de moi, excepté lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois après mon évasion' expliqua Sirius, tandis que ses mains faisaient des noeuds à ses robes.

'Il s'est finalement endormi quand nous sommes venus à Hogwarts. Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot durant tout ce temps.' Sirius se leva soudain et commença à traverser la pièce d'un pas nerveux, s'arrêtant pâle comme la mort au pied du lit de Harry. 'Je... je pense qu'ils... Je pense qu'ils ont pu le violer' parvint-il à prononcer en fixant son filleul.

'Oh mon Dieu' dit Pomfrey en se laissant tomber sur un lit. 'Ils l'ont violé...' dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement basse.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le plafond lorsqu'il entendit cette nouvelle. 'Sirius,' dit-il doucement, 'je t'interdis de retourner chez la tante et l'oncle de Harry ou de leur faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit.'

'QUOI ? !' hurla Sirius à Dumbledore. 'Regardez ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Regardez-le ! Ils devraient être traînés dans la rue et livrés aux Dementors !' s'exclama t-il hors de lui.

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux. 'Ca suffit maintenant, ce garçon à besoin de toi plus que d'une revenche. Ou bien veux-tu partir pour voir ton esprit se faire absorber et qu'il ne lui reste plus personne.'

Sirius ferma les yeux avant de les détourner loin de son ancien directeur. 'Je ne peux même pas le toucher sans le faire trésaillir' dit-il, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux. 'Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je ne peux pas même protéger mon propre filleul.'

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Black et la pressa légèrement. 'Tu fais ce que tu peux, Sirius. Ce que chacun de nous pouvons.'

'Ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est pas assez' dit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

'Ca ne l'est jamais' dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Madame Pomfrey. 'Poppy ?'

'Ca ne se présente pas bien. Il a un grand nombre d'os cassés, il est en malnutrition, commotionné, il a des lésions internes... La liste ne fait que commencer' expliqua t-elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. 'Mais tout cela peut être soigné... Ma grande préoccupation est son esprit. Il s'est renfermé à l'intérieur pour échapper à l'abus et je ne sais pas comment l'en faire revenir.'

*

Lorsque Dumbledore sortit de l'hôpital, il fut confronté au professeur Snape, au professeur McGonagall et à Hagrid.

'Dumbledore, qu'elle est l'urgence ?' demanda Hagrid d'une voix inquiète. 'Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry ?'

'D'une certaine façon oui' dit Dumbledore à l'homme immense. 'Mais ce qu'il se passe ici...'

A ce moment-là, Sirius Black, perdu dans ses pensées, sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

'SIRIUS BLACK ! !' beugla Hagrid en dépassant Dumbledore d'un pas immense pour saisir Black par le cou. 'Je te jure que je te tuerais à mains nues si jamais je te revois encore !' dit-il en soulevant Sirius du sol de par sa prise sur son cou.

Les mains de Sirius griffaient celles qui pressaient sa gorge tandis qu'il luttait pour parvenir à respirer. Ses jambes lancaient frénétiquement des coups de pieds dans ses efforts pour trouver une prise.

'Je jure que je t'aurai pour ce que tu as fais à Lily, James et Harry' gronda Hagrid tandis que ses mains continuaient à serrer la gorge de Sirius. Celui-ci suffoquait et sa lutte diminuait.

'Hagrid, laissez-le' dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

'Mais ? !' bégaya Hagrid de confusion.

'J'ai dis, LAISSEZ-LE' dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui ne laissait aucunement place à la contestation.

Sirius tomba au sol lorsque Hagrid ouvrit ses mains. Il chercha son souffle, tout en frottant son cou blessé. 'Je ne les ai pas trahi' haleta t-il en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

'Menteur !' grogna Hagrid d'une voix meurtrière. 'Tu étais le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James ! Tu les as vendu ! Tu as essayé de tuer Harry !'

'Non Hagrid, il dit la vérité' dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste. 'Peter Pettigrew était leur Gardien du Secret. Sirius était juste un leurre.'

'Et son attaque contre la Grosse Dame et contre Ron Weasley ?' demanda soudain le professeur McGonagall après avoir vu ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. 'J'essayais de sauver mon filleul de Pettigrew.'

'Mais il est mort. Vous avez tué...' commençait à dire McGonagall lorsque Black l'interrompit.

'Non il ne l'est pas. C'est un Animagus pour être exact, c'est un rat. Il a passé les douze dernières années comme un intime de la famille Weasley' expliqua Sirius d'une voix lasse. 'Et si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Ron, Hermione ou même Remus.'

'Et à Harry ? Devrions-nous demander cela à Harry aussi ?' demanda Hagrid lorsqu'il réalisa que Black avait négligé de le mentionner. 'Où est Harry ?' Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Sirius ne répondit pas, levant seulement les yeux vers la porte close de l'infirmerie, le regard brisé.

'Qu'est t-il arrivé à Harry ?' demanda McGonagall alors que son esprit vif commençait à rassembler les éléments.

'En ce moment, il est entre les mains expertes de Madame Pomfrey' dit Dumbledore en éloignant l'attention de tous de la porte.'Et nous avons des choses à faire afin de le garder en vie. Tout d'abord, Minerva, j'ai besoin que vous et Severus alliez chercher les affaires de Harry chez sa tante et son oncle. J'exige qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à nul membre de cette maison, est-ce que c'est compris ?' dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère.

'Mais...' commença Sirius quand Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

'Sirius, à partir de maintenant j'aimerais que tu ailles surveiller Harry. Personne ne doit savoir que lui ou toi vous trouvez à Hogwarts. Je vais aller préparer une chambre pour que toi et Harry y restiez jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille' expliqua Dumbledore.

'Que souhaitez-vous je fasse ?' demanda innocement Hagrid.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le demi-géant au grand coeur. 'Maintenant, je veux que vous gardiez l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Je m'attends à ce que Severus et Minerva reviennent avec une chouette gravement malade si l'on en croit l'état de Harry. Maintenant allez-y, s'il vous plait.'

**Genevieve Black** : lol de toutes manières t'auras de la concurrence avec d'autres ^_____^ Tralala... lol Bon et bien heureuse que tu ais encore aimé cette partie ! Oui c'est sûr qu'il se passe pas grand chose, ça fait un peu figure d'intro prolongée je trouve... En tout cas le chapitre 4 est déjà bien plus long !

**Artemis **: vi -____- Non lol mais c'est vrai, je crois que j'avais jamais vu un chapitre si court de ma vie de fic reader ^^,, Arff, j'essayerai de pas être longue pour pas que t'en arrives à cette extrêmité ^_- On verra on verra...

**Lianna Potter** : mdr, ouh laaaa... (service des réclamations s'il vous plait -___-,,) Remarque, moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Je comprends pas l'attitude de Dumbledore... A mon avis ça cache un truc qu'on découvrira par la suite... ('fin j'espère ,,,)

**Boucane** : oui, je suis d'accord ^^,, Mais bon, moi j'y peux pas grand chose ,,, Ne t'inquiéte pas, la suite sera beaucoup plus longue ! ! En tous les cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ^___^

**Jo_hp5** : (excuse-moi d'avoir écorché ton nom la dernière fois, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après...) Bon écoute hein ça suffit, il est à moi, point barre ! Non lol, de toutes manières ya déjà Genevieve Black qu'a la main dessus alors... Jo_hp3 euh... mouai, ça fait un peu MP3 c'est bizarre ^^,, (c'est aussi ton préfér ? ? ^_______^ aahhh remarque ça se comprend facilement ! Je trouve que niveau scénar c'est le meilleur, niveau suspense également, et toute la présentation des Maraudeurs etc... un bijou ce volume *___*) Tiens c'est marrant ton histoire de se faire écrire une fic par qq d'autre... ^^ Pas bête ! Bon moi j'adore écrire donc je le ferai pas, mais tout de même ^_- D'accord, je vais aller voir ta fic ! Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Sinon, oui bien sûr que j'adore les Sirius/Harry ! J'ai hâte d'entamer ma nouvelle traduction ^____^ Alors t'as lu la version anglaise ? Moi je le fais à chaque fois quand je commence à lire une traduc, je peux pas soutenir le rythme du traducteur, faut que j'aille lire moi-même, lol (surtout quand les traducteurs lachent en plein milieu, snif...) [j'ai jamais essayé les traducteurs sur ordi, ça donne quoi ?] Et enfin pour ta question, non j'ai pas msn. J'ai que yahoo (j'aime bien yahoo, tu l'as pas toi ?) [et merci pour ta longue review ! !]

**La deesse** : non non t'en fais pas je trainerai pas trop (euh, j'écris mes messages avant de commencer le chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'écris au futur ^^,,) Alors comme ça t'aimes les Severus/Harry ? ^___^ Peut-être que j'en traduirai un plus tard, j'aime aussi ^_- (remarque ya peu de couples yaoï que j'aime pas moi dans HP...) Mais je trouve qu'on a du bol car ya de très bonnes fics françaises sur ce couple ! 

**Marika jedusor** : tu sais quoi ? ^^ Ok, je mettrai des ponctuations pour les passages parlés ^_- lol Du coup je referai la même chose pour les premiers chapitres car j'aime pas quand la mise en page est pas la même d'un chapitre à l'autre... J'espère que t'auras moins de problèmes ^^

**Lyly** : ben voilà, alors comme ça c'est parfait ^______^ lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**Cynore** : méééé euh..... é_è je ne suis que la traductrice moi, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si c'est si court................. Mais t'inquiéte, le 4 est bien plus long ! ! (file se planquer : 'j'aime pas les bazookaaaaaaaaas')


	5. Snape contre les Dursley

_Note : Les Dursleys parlent de Harry en utilisant le pronom personnel 'it'. Je ne peux le traduire que par 'il', mais c'est fort dépréciatif puisque d'ordinaire utilisé pour un objet ou un animal… [au passage, c'est 'he' devant Snape et McGonagall…]_

Chapitre cinquième : _Snape contre les Dursley_

Comme le soleil se levait plus haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la maison implantée au Quatre, Privet Drive, le bruit d'un hippopotame pu être entendu, raisonnant dans toute la maison. 'PAPA ! IL EST PARTI !' cria Dudley en courant aussi vite que ses jambes grosses et courtes pouvaient le lui permettre.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Il est parti' ?' beugla Vernon en jetant son journal du matin sur la table. Dudley s'éloigna nerveusement de son père en reculant. 'Il… il est parti, papa' bégaya t-il. 'Je suis monté à sa chambre pour jouer avec lui et il était parti.' 

Dudley tenta rapidement de s'aplatir contre le mur lorsque son père quitta la cuisine pour escalader les escaliers comme un ouragan. Parvenu à la plus petite chambre, Vernon ouvrit violemment la porte avec une force telle que la maison résonna du bruit du panneau s'écrasant dans le mur. Le vacarme d'affaires retournées et de portes claquées put être entendu provenant de la petite pièce.

Lorsque Vernon sortit de la chambre, son visage était presque rouge écarlate de rage. 'Fouillez la maison. Partout. On lui donnera une leçon quand on le retrouvera' grogna t-il à sa femme et son fils.

'Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a fait ça pour ces monstres ?' demanda Pétunia en essorant un torchon à vaiselle. 'Si ces monstres découvrent…'

'FERME-LA FEMME !' cria Vernon d'une voix séche. 'Il n'a pas pu aller loin. Et on a encore son animal pour le faire se ranger.'

La famille commença à fouiller la maison. Vernon s'occupa de l'étage. Le bruit de lits déplacés et de portes violemment ouvertes résonna dans la maison. Au rez de chaussée, Pétunia commença par le placard sous l'escalier et le living room. Pendant ce temps, Dudley alla à la cuisine pour chercher toute la nourriture pouvant empiffrer sa tête de cochon. Les Dursley furent tirés de la fouille de leur maison par un coup porté à la porte. Chacun d'eux de décala de son lieu de recherche pour fixer la porte. Vernon claqua nerveusement la langue en descendant lentement l'escalier, tout en fixant la porte.

Un nouveau coup donné là résonna dans la maison silencieuse, et Pétunia poussa son mari du coude en cette direction. Il tourna la tête et lui lança un regard malveillant avant de faire face à l'être malfaisant qui se tenait à l'extérieur de sa maison. Vernon ouvrit lentement la porte, effrayé de ce à quoi il pourrait avoir à faire face. Etait-ce la police, ces monstres ou, Dieu l'en garde, le parrain de son neveu ?

Vernon laissa échapper un étonnant soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que ce qu'il redoutait s'avérait simplement être une équipe de représentants faisant du porte à porte, formée par un homme et une femme. Tous deux étaient vêtus de simples tee-shirts et pentalons noirs. La femme avait ses cheveux couleur sel et poivre rassemblés en une longue tresse tandis que l'homme avait les cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval. 'Quoi que vous essayiez de vendre ou prêcher, nous ne l'acceptons pas' gronda Vernon avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

La femme la fixa de surprise. 'Bien, cela n'était pas attendu' dit-elle en levant le poignet pour frapper à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Vernon grogna aux visiteurs, 'Je vous ai dit qu'on ne voulait rien. Alors partez avant que je n'appelle la police', puis claqua une fois encore la porte.

L'un des sourcils de la femme se redressa tandis qu'elle fixait la porte de dégoût. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son partenaire. 'A vous' dit-elle simplement en s'éloigant de la porte.

L'homme affichait un léger sourire malveillant lorsqu'il sortit une baguette de bois fine et longue.

WHOOOOFFFFFFF !!!!

La porte d'entrée explosa en un million de morceaux. Les Dursley se tinrent là debout, sous le choc ; leurs bouches étaient largement ouvertes alors qu'ils étaient bombardés par les morceaux de ce qui avait été leur porte d'entrée. L'homme et la femme pénétrèrent dans la maison et regardèrent de dégoût les Dursley restés bouche bée.

La femme sortit une baguette et d'un simple mouvement de poignet ainsi que de quelques mots, la porte réapparut. L'homme se tourna vers elle avec un regard étrange.

'Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas laisser le voisinage se montrer curieux, si ?'

L'homme grogna de dégoût du fait que la femme avait exprimé sa pensée.

La bouche de Pétunia s'ouvrit. Et se referma. Et s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et se ferma encore. Tout cela sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. 'Vous êtes… vous êtes…' articula t-elle finalement dans un cri aigu.

'Des monstres !' acheva séchement Vernon sous la colère. Pétunia gémit de peur en essayant de cacher son fils ventripotant derrière sa stature de brindille. C'était là un effort tout à fait futile, les bourrelets de graisse de Dudley dépassant de chaque côté de sa mère.

' Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal' dit gentiment la femme tandis que l'homme lançait des regards mauvais à la famille. 'Je suis le professeur McGonagall et voici le professeur Snape. Nous sommes ici au sujet de Harry Potter.'

'Il n'est pas l' grogna Vernon. 'Cet idiot inutile s'est enfui peu après être retourné à la maison. Prenez toutes ses affaires, même cet oiseau de malheur et disparaissez juste après.' Il redressa le menton et bomba le torse comme 

pour leur signifier de ne pas le traîter de menteur dans sa propre maison.

'Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas qu'on va croire cela' répondit Snape en un ton qui donna des frissons à Vernon.

'C'est vrai' dit Pétunia en une voix rendue aiguë par la peur, plus que les ongles crissant sur le tableau. 'Il a prit toutes ses affaires et a disparut dans la nuit.'

'Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si on fouille votre maison à la recherche de Harry ou de ses affaires' dit Snape en une voix mielleuse, ce qui conduit le sang des Dursley à s'emballer dans leurs veines. 'Minerva, seriez-vous assez aimable pour fouiller la maison pendant que je discute avec eux ?' demanda t-il, un sourire plaisant sur le visage.

McGonagall le fixa un moment, purement choquée par le fait que Snape se montre si famillier et aimable avec une autre personne qu'un Slytherin. Elle ferma séchement la bouche. Après un rapide geste de la tête, elle passa à côté des Dursley en les frolant et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

'Je pense que nous serions plus confortables dans le living room. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?' demanda Snape avec un ton qui laissait peu de place à la discussion.

Les Dursley se blotir dans leur canapé et regardèrent avec des yeux plissés Snape qui se déplaçait lentement à travers la pièce, saisissant des objets et étudiant des photos comme s'il était en train d'examiner une bête étrange.

'Mmh… Pas même de photo du jeune Harry' se dit-il à lui-même.

'Et pourquoi devrions-nous avoir une photo de ce bâtard inutile?' demanda séchement Vernon.

Snape se tourna pour regarder la famille assise sur son canapé, un étrange regard sérieux sur le visage. 

'Après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'ai connu M. Potter, j'essaye encore de le comprendre. Après tout ce que cet enfant a traversé dans sa courte vie, depuis le meurtre de ses parents, avec vous, misérables excuses du genre humain, et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux pas comprendre comment il a pu demeurer si… innocent. Je ne crois pas que cet enfant pourrait faire du mal à un autre être humain, à moins que ce soit pour se protéger, lui ou les autres. Je ne pense même pas qu'il se vangerait de vous pour ce que vous lui avez fait cet été.'

Vernon pâlit en essayant de s'éloigner de Snape du plus qu'il le pouvait tout en restant sur le canapé. 

'Oh oui, j'ai vu le jeune M. Potter. J'ai vu son parrain apporter son corps ensanglanté et blessé à Hogwarts après l'avoir sauvé de cet enfer que vous appellez maison.' La voix de Snape tranchait l'air comme de la glace tandis que ses yeux se plissaient jusqu'à ne devenir que de simples fentes. 'Vous devriez être très reconnaissants envers Dumbledore à partir de maintenant. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici à la place de ce tueur en série en fuite. Sirius a vraiment de l'affection pour ce garçon. Je détesterais m'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il était ici.'

Dudley gémit de peur en s'aggripant à sa mère. Toute couleur disparut du visage de Pétunia lorsque la réalité la frappa. 'Il… il… il était ici ?' demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le rictus cruel de Snape apparut à nouveau comme il acquiesçait lentement. 'Oh oui, et il prépare certaines choses terribles pour ceux qui ont blessé son filleul. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de leur faire la même chose mais en pire. Mais une fois encore, Sirius est dément, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire.'

Pétunia poussa son poignet dans la bouche pour étrangler un hurlement de panique.

'Maintenant, on pourrait être en mesure de rendre Black plus pacifique, si on savait qui se cachait derrière la plupart des blessures du garçon' expliqua Snape en marchant lentement autour du canapé.

'C'était Vernon' dit Pétunia en essayant de reculer le plus possible de son mari. Le visage de Vernon était presque écarlate de fureur lorsqu'il envoya un regard meurtrier à sa femme traitresse.

'Il nous a forcés, Dudley et moi, à faire des choses horribles à Harry' expliqua t-elle précipitemment. 'J'ai pu ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon neveu autant que j'aurais du le faire. Pour être honnête, j'ai été quelqu'un d'horrible envers ma sœur lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter ce qui est arrivé à Harry.'

'Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas protégé ou contacté Dumbledore ?' demanda Snape, comme ses yeux la brûlaient derrière la tête.

Pétunia se tourna vers Snape, des larmes courant sur son visage. 'J'étais effrayée' dit-elle d'une petite voix. 'Quand Vernon boit il… il était question de notre survie à mon fils et moi avant Harry.'

'Tu mens espèce de merde !' hurla Vernon à sa femme. 'Tu oses m'accuser de tout ! Pas une fois je ne t'ai menacé, toi ou ton bâtard gros et pleurnichard. J'ai vu ton sourire mauvais et ton rire quand tu fouettais ce monstre. Tu t'enflammais toujours et attendais chaque moment où tu pouvais le faire saigner.'

Dudley gémit au commentaire de son père sur le fait qu'il soit gros.

'Oh ferme-la, espèce de gros porc inutile !' répliqua Vernon d'un ton sec. 'Et puisque nous y sommes, Dudley ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec le fait de baiser ce putain de cousin. Il était là-haut pratiquement deux fois par jours à le baisser à lui en faire éclater le cerveau.'

'Est-ce que tu as osé traiter mon Dudley de tapette ?' hurla Pétunia, s'en prenant à son mari en le griffant. 'Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il aille à TON école, il n'aurait jamais rencontré ce type de gens. Tout est de ta faute !'

Snape recula de la lutte sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur près de la porte. Il regardait, les yeux à demi fermés, les Dursley se battrent entre eux, chacun blamant l'autre pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Il fut tiré de sa trance par une main qui l'entraina dans le couloir d'entrée. 'Minerva' sursauta t-il. 'Est-ce que ça va ?' demanda t-il lorsqu'il remarqua son visage pâle et ses yeux baissés.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation en tenant fermement dans ses bras quelques vêtements, la baguette de Harry et quelques feuilles de papier.

'Est-ce que c'était tout ?' demanda Severus, troublé par la réaction de McGonagall et par les affaires minables qu'elle tenait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

McGonagall leva lentement la tête afin de regarder Snape dans les yeux. Son visage était barbouillé de larmes à cause de ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Harry. D'un geste lent, elle acquiesça.

Snape leva la main et sécha gentiment ses larmes. 'Je découvrirai où se trouve le reste de ses affaires' dit-il d'un ton gentil avant de se tourner pour pénétrer à nouveau dans le living room.

Il observa un moment Vernon et Pétunia qui se battaient ensemble, tandis que Dudley regardait ses parents avec jubilation et acclamation. Dans un grognement de dégoût, il fit tourner sa baguette et jeta un sort.

Hurlant maintenant de pure terreur, Pétunia recula de ce qui avait été son mari. A la place d'un gros homme costaud nommé Vernon Dursley se trouvait un cafard géant, ses pattes et antennes battant frénétiquement dans l'air.

'Maintenant il est temps pour vous de commencer à répondre à certaines questions' dit Snape dans une voix sous-entendant une promesse de souffrance s'ils ne faisaient pas comme il l'avait ordonné.

Pétunia et Dudley acquiesçèrent tous deux, muets, en fixant le cafard par terre qui commençait à courir autour de la pièce. 

'Où se trouve la valise de Harry ?' demanda Snape d'une voix forte.

'Brûlée' répondit Dudley dans un cri aigu en se collant à sa mère et l'écrasant presque en s'éloignant de la chose qui avait été son père.

'Brûlée ?'

Dudley acquiesça en continuant à regarder l'insecte géant. 'Papa a forcé Harry à tout brûler.'

'Quoi ? !' explosa Snape.

Dudley trembla devant le visage enragé de Snape tandis que Pétunia aggripait son fils par la poitrine. 'Papa l'a poussé à tout brûler. Son balai, ses livres, tout, même sa baguette sont partis en fumée.'

'Et sa chouette ?!' siffla Snape en tremblant sous la fureur.

'Elle est dans la remise' répondit faiblement Pétunia. 

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent sous la haine quand il se tourna pour quitter rapidement la pièce. 'Surveillez-les' dit-il d'un ton sec en passant près de McGonagall. Sa rage pouvait être perçue dans chacun de ses pas comme il marchait à travers la cuisine bien en ordre pour atteindre le jardin.

En un coup sec, Snape déverrouilla la porte de la remise. Il trouva rapidement la chouette d'un blanc de neige dans un coin reculé. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'état misérable dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre animal. Aussi précautionneusement qu'il en fut capable, il porta Hedwige à l'intérieur de la maison.

Alors que Snape pénétrait dans le living room, sa mâchoire le lâcha… Au lieu de trouver les Dursley et le cafard, il découvrit une hyène à poids roses et violets, une limace géante et une McGonagall très intimidée. 'Rose et violet ?' demanda Snape sous le choc.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, McGonagall répondit d'un ton innocent. 'J'étais inspirée.'

Snape se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire tout en lui tirant sa révérence à l'extérieur de la maison, laissant les Dursley rester les animaux qu'ils étaient.

Comment ça je suis à la bourre ? -__- Pardon, c'est vrai que comparé à avant, je poste ce chapitre assez tard… J'avais déjà du vous dire que j'avais 3 autres traductions en cours, plus une nouvelle que j'écris… Et malheureusement je n'écris pas très vite ! Ce serait bien plus simple que je sois bilingue, mais en fait le fait de traduire en anglais me prend un peu de temps. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux à chaque fois pour ne pas trop traîner. En tous les cas, à partir du 18 mai j'aurai tout mon temps puisque mon année sera fi-nie ^___^ yep ! Et là, je vous assure que j'écrirai vite ! ^_-

**Pour vous éviter de vous interroger (comme moi je l'ai fait sur le coup), l'auteur précise que la mention de la baguette n'est PAS une erreur !**

Oh là pardon, je suis vraiment désolée et comme dirait Ritsu 'Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii au monde entier je ne suis qu'un(e) imbécile sumimaseeeeeeeeeeenn' (pour ceux qui connaisse pas, Ri-chan est un perso de Fruits Basket) Bref voilà, je ne me sens pas de répondre aux reviews car… ce n'est pas que je manque de temps mais… Et bien, je suis simplement dégoûtée et déprimée par ce que je viens d'entendre il y a pas une heure aux infos, à la radio. Et dire que j'étais tellement heureuse du mariage qui sera célébré le 5 juin par Noël Mamère, le 1er mariage gay de France (cf. mon message tout heureux dans le chapitre '10' de ma traduction 'Le parlement des rêves') Et bien ces *** vont le compter comme nul !! Je suis profondément dégoûtée par cela, ça me débecte ce genre de choses ! Alors pardon, je vous écrirai la prochaine fois… Excusez-moi encore -__- (en tout cas, un immense merci pour vos messages, ils me font toujours autant plaisir, je vous adore ^^)


	6. Pas seulement du thé

Note : Je ne comptais sincèrement pas vous faire patienter aussi longtemps, pardon. Je vous avais expliqué pour mes exams (qui se sont achevés voici deux semaines), ensuite j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances, puis retour à Lyon. Mais là, je n'ai pas pu allumer mon ordi une seule fois ,, Car j'ai dévoré plusieurs bouquins de suite sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, ou presque. Est-ce que parmi vous quelqu'un connaît l'auteur Poppy Z. Brite ? (ce serait génial !) C'est une femme, que dis-je, un génie, qui écrit des bouquins mais alors... je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi captivant que ça !!! C'est toujours du "yaoï sur fond d'underground" (comme le définit ma correspondante, celle qui m'a fait connaître) Ceux que j'ai lu sont Le corps exquis (faut pas se choquer facilement, c'est gore, très très gore, avec des sérial killers, dont un cannibal, tout ça... fantastique ce truc) et Sang d'encre (c'est lui le bijou, une pure merveille, et pas très gore, à part quelques scènes mais bon... l'histoire est d'une beauté inouïe......) En ce moment j'en lis deux autres aussi, je décroche pas, lol. Voilà, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire si vous connaissez pas Poppy Brite ! En plus c'est étrange car dans dans ce chapitre-ci, la description de la chambre de Harry reprend tout à fait l'idée de la description de plusieurs pièces de la maison qui fait le récit principal de Sang d'encre... brrr...  
Bon maintenant, retour à JK Rowling et à mon cher Sirius qui fait la une de toutes les affiches de la ville (lol) Yataaa le film sort aujourd'hui et je vais le voir tout à l'heure   
  
Chapitre sixième : Pas seulement du thé  
  
Une main ridée caressait lentement le doux plumage d'un phoenix. 'Fawkes, comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour protéger ce garçon de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, mais pas une fois je n'ai pensé à le protéger de sa famille' dit Dumbledore dans un triste soupir. 'Pas une fois je n'ai pensé qu'ils lui feraient du mal, quelque cruels qu'ils soient.'  
  
Dumbledore était assis, perdu dans ses pensées et continuant à caresser lentement son phoenix, lorsqu'un timide coup à la porte raisonna à travers son bureau. Il soupira avec lassitude en retombant dans la réalité. 'Entrez' dit-il à voix haute.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage aux professeurs McGonagall et Snape, tous deux pâles. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il regarda son ancien enseignant.  
  
Dumbledore indiqua de la tête deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. 'Ainsi tout s'est bien passé et vous avez pu récupérer les affaires de Harry ?' demanda t-il tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir.  
  
Snape secoua la tête tristement. 'Pas exactement.'  
  
'Pas exactement ?' répéta curieusement Dumbledore. 'Qu'entendez-vous par 'pas exactement' ?' demanda t-il, le regard posé sur les deux professeurs en face de lui.  
  
McGonagall ne rencontra pas le regard de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle prit place dans son fauteuil, perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle pressait fermement quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Un sentiment de profond chagrin émanait d'elle.  
  
Snape s'assit lentement sur son siège, ses mains aggripant cruellement les bras du fauteuil avant de se redresser très brusquement de celui-ci. 'Ce sont des monstres ! Chacun d'eux n'est qu'une ordure !' débita-il sous la colère en allant arpenter la salle de long en large, tel un lion en cage. 'Merde !' s'exclama t-il en arrachant l'élastique de ses cheveux, les libérerant tout autour de son visage. 'Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas les tuer tous autant qu'ils étaient !'  
  
Dumbledore se recula plus profondément dans son siège sous l'étonnement ; il n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi auparavent. Snape se montrait toujours calme et glacial, et pas ce volcan en éruption qui se tenait devant lui. 'Peut-être que si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé' dit-il d'une voix calme, sans laisser perçevoir son choc.  
  
'Ils l'ont violé !' cria Snape à Dumbledore, du dégoût dans la voix. 'Ils l'ont même admis devant moi. Son oncle et sa tante m'ont dit que lui et son porc de cousin l'avaient violé avec répétition chaque jour, pendant des semaines. Et cette garce de tante, qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de protéger son propre sang. Qu'elle-même aimait en fait faire du mal au garçon.' Snape se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil, le chagrin et le désespoir se lisant sur son visage. 'Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut se montrer si cruel envers son propre parent. J'étais un Mangemort et je ne comprends pas.'  
  
Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes ; l'unique son dans la pièce provenait du feu crépitant et de Fawkes se lissant les plumes. Dumbledore appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa ses yeux se fermer. D'une voix secouée, il ordonna à Snape de lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette maison depuis qu'ils y étaient arrivés.  
  
Snape raconta comment il avait détruit la porte, comment ils s'étaient confronté aux Dursley, comment lui et McGonagall s'étaient séparés afin qu'elle puisse fouiller la chambre de Harry, et puis comment il avait interrogé les Dursley. Il entra dans le détail à propos de la lutte que les Dursley avaient eue, en imitant même leurs voix en même temps.  
  
'Et puisque nous y sommes, Dudley ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec le fait de baiser sa pute de cousin. Il était là-haut pratiquement deux fois par jour à le baiser à lui en faire éclater le cerveau' dit Snape avec la voix de Vernon Dursley.  
  
'Oh mon Dieu' dit doucement Dumbledore tandis que Fawkes se posait sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter. 'Continuez Severus, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?'  
  
Snape laissa échapper un soupir secoué avant de poursuivre. 'A ce moment- là, Minerva est descendue l'air secoué et pâle, portant seulement quelques affaires de Potter' expliqua t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'elle restait assise silencieuse à fixer le sol.  
  
Le visage de Snape prit une expression d'embarras et l'homme ne tenait pas tranquille dans son siège lorsqu'il poursuivit. 'Après avoir été.. persuasif...'  
  
'Persuasif ?' l'interrompit Dumbledore en l'observant dans un brusque inconfort.  
  
'Mhhh...' Les mots manquèrent soudain à Snape alors que le rouge lui venait aux joues. 'J'ai transformé son oncle en cafard...' marmonna t-il tout en essayant de ne pas regarder Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci commença presque à rire à la vue d'un Snape d'ordinaire au collet monté qui agissait là comme un enfant prit la main plongée dans une boîte de gâteaux. 'Relativement excusable. Poursuivez s'il vous plait' dit-il sans le moindre son amusé dans la voix.  
  
'Oui, monsieur. Comme je disais, après m'être prudemment montré persuasif, j'ai pu apprendre que le reste des affaires de Potter avait été détruit. Cela inclut sa baguette' dit-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
'Ils ont tout détruit ?'' demanda Dumbledore d'une voix choquée.  
  
'Oui monsieur, à l'exception de ce que McGonagall a' répondit Snape d'un ton abattu.  
  
Dumbledore se pencha en avant. 'Et pour Hedwige, la chouette de Harry ?' demanda t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
Snape secoua la tête tristement. 'Hagrid est en train de prendre soin de son oiseau, mais ça ne se présente pas bien.' Snape demeura silencieux un moment. 'Albus... Je pense que si Potter... Harry tient beaucoup à cet oiseau. J'ai bien peur que s'il le pert, nous pouvons nous le perdre lui.'  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça en silence. Lentement, il se leva de son fauteuil, comme si toutes ses années l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Sans un bruit, il marcha vers sa fenêtre et considéra la cabane de Hagrid. 'Qu'avez-vous pu trouver, professeur McGonagall ?'  
  
McGonagall resta silencieuse, n'ayant pas même entendu la question.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna pour la regarder. 'McGonagall ?'  
  
Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en aggripant plus fermement les affaires récupérées dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
'Minerva ?' appela Dumbledore, de l'inquiétude dans la voix tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle pour prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. 'Minerva, qu'avez-vous vu dans la chambre de Harry ?'  
  
Celle-ci souleva la tête juste assez pour pouvoir faire face à Dumbledore, ses yeux étaient inondés de tristesse et de chagrin. Voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête de lui. Après avoir pris une respiration tremblante, elle ouvrit les yeux et les laissa se focaliser sur un jouet moldu que Dumbledore conservait sur son bureau avant de commencer à parler.  
  
'Lors de la guerre contre Vol... contre Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai vu nombre de ses victimes et les pièces dans lesquelles il leur avait fait du mal.' Ses yeux se fixèrent soudain sur Dumbledore. 'Mais c'était une chambre d'enfant.' Elle eut un soubresaut de douleur. 'Comment une personne peut-elle faire une telle chose ?'  
  
Dumbledore fut secoué par le son de sa voix, n'ayant jamais entendu une telle douleur et une telle angoisse de sa part, pas en l'espace de toutes ces années depuis lesquelles il la connaissait. Il se leva lentement, lança à Snape un regard inquiet, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
Utilisant sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un nécessaire à thé accompagné de crème et de sucre. Sans prononcer un mot, il versa du thé pour Snape, McGonagall et lui-même, puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Après avoir fouillé à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes, il en sortit une petite bouteille bleue dans un soupir de soulagement. Retirant le bouchon, il laissa deux bonnes gouttes du liquide bleu éléctrique couler dans chacune des tasses à thé. Un souffle de vapeur s'échappait de la tasse lorsque chacune des gouttes touchait le liquide à l'intérieur.  
  
Aussi gentiment que possible, Dumbledore prit à McGonagall les affaires de Harry tout en plaçant la tasse de thé entre ses mains. 'Buvez ceci, Minerva' ordonna t-il avant d'étaler les affaires sur son bureau et de tendre sa tasse à Severus.  
  
McGonagall prit une gorgée de son thé puis toussota comme si ce qu'il y avait dans le liquide lui avait fait mal.  
  
'Finissez-le. Ca sera utile' lui commanda Dumbledore tandis qu'elle ajoutait de la crème dans sa tasse.  
  
Ils burent leur thé en silence tandis que Dumbledore examinait rapidement les papiers récupérés dans la chambre de Harry. Avec un mouvement de la tête, il les posa d'un côté. 'Je les lirai plus tard' se dit-il. 'Maintenant Minerva, je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous avez vu après que vous et Severus vous soyez séparés. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?'  
  
McGonagall acquiesça, le regard vitreux.  
  
'Albus ?' appela Snape, inquiet, en regardant altérnativement le directeur et McGonagall. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. C'est simplement une petite potion que j'ai découverte il y a des années et qui permet à une personne de raconter des évênements difficiles sans plonger dans le désespoir' expliqua t-il avant de se tourner vers McGonagall. 'S'il vous plait, commencez votre récit, ma chère' dit-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil.  
  
'Je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient en train de nous cacher quelque chose. On les terrifiait presque' dit Minerva d'une voix calme, sans vie, comme elle fixait le jouet moldu sur le bureau. 'Je pouvais sentir la terreur émanant de l'oncle lorsque je passai à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas que je monte à l'étage. Il devait être effrayé par ce que je pouvais y trouver, mais il avait trop peur du professeur Snape pour m'arrêter.'  
  
McGonagall s'interrompit, perdue dans ses pensées pour un moment, avant de continuer. 'Le deuxième étage avait l'air dévasté. Les deux premières chambres contenaient des objets renversés tout autour, des affaires déplacées et des placards ouverts avec toutes les choses qu'ils contenaient jetées n'importe comment. C'était comme si une personne avait cherché quelque chose ou quelqu'un.'  
  
'Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils cherchaient Harry' l'interrompit Snape. Acquiesçant, Dumbledore demanda à McGonagall de poursuivre son récit.  
  
Elle mordit ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait découvert par la suite. 'Je pouvais dire... même avant que je n'atteigne la dernière chambre... que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. La chambre... il s'en dégageait un sentiment de souffrance... comme si elle voulait seulement mourir.' Elle lutta pour continuer tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.  
  
'La porte de la chambre était à moitié sortie de ses gonds lorque je l'ai ouverte. Il faisait chaud et sombre à l'intérieur, s'en était presque suffoquant. Et l'odeur.' La voix de McGonagall se tu alors que sa mémoire la forçait à revivre ce moment.  
  
'Comment est-ce que ça sentait, Minerva ?' demanda Dumbledore en se penchant, ses yeux rivés sur son visage.  
  
'Le sang et la douleur... Et l'odeur du sexe' dit-elle dans un sanglot tout en fermant fortement les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de s'en échapper.  
  
'Minerva' dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et apaisante, 'Je veux que vous ouvriez la porte et que vous pénétriez dans la chambre. Une fois que vous êtes à l'intérieur, je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous voyez.'  
  
'C'est sombre. Très sombre. L'odeur est pire à l'intérieur.' Sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Il n'y a pas d'interrupteur à l'intérieur. Je me souviens qu'il y en avait un sur le mur dehors.'  
  
'Sortez et allumez la lumière' ordonna Dumbledore de la même voix calme et apaisante. McGonagall acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. 'Lumière allumée. Une simple ampoule nue. Une pièce dénudée. La fenêtre condamnée. Un vieux lit et un matelas mince étendu dessus. Des chaînes. Un placard vide avec la porte cassée. D'étranges...'  
  
'Qu'est-ce que c'est, Minerva ?' demanda Dumbledore en se penchant à nouveau vers elle. 'Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?'  
  
'D'étranges motifs sur les murs et le sol. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait éclabousser de la peinture...' McGonagall tendit le bras pour toucher les murs dans son souvenir. 'Du sang. C'est du sang' dit-elle, horriblement choquée tandis qu'elle fixait la main devant elle. 'Il y en a partout... sur les murs... le plafond... le sol... Je peux voir les endroits où le sol en bois est tâché de flaques de sang. Tant de sang !'  
  
McGonagall commença à trembler à la vue du sang sur sa main, du sang qui l'entourai t. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer. 'Minerva. Le sang est parti. Vous ne le voyez plus' lui ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, mettant effectivement fin à sa panique. Le corps de McGonagall frisonna de relâchement à la vue du sang qui disparaissait. 'J'ai besoin de voir la pièce. Je veux que vous me disiez où vous avez trouvé les quelques affaires de Harry.'  
  
McGonagall acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Elle resta assise en silence quelques minutes tandis que Snape captait un regard inconfortable chez Dumbledore. 'Il y a quelque chose dans l'angle opposé' finit-elle par dire. 'Je marche dans cette direction.' Minerva avança la tête vers cet endroit comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. 'Les lattes du plancher résonnent différement... des lattes isolées près de là où se trouve le lit, je pense... une cachette. Très bien, Harry. Un peu de pain rassis... du tissu, une montre d'une certaine fabrication... la baguette de Harry ! Des feuilles de papier... avec l'écriture de Harry. 'J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cete été.' Il ne s'attendait pas à survivre.'  
  
Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir las en se reculant dans son fauteuil. 'Qu'y avait-il dans l'angle ?' demanda Snape en observant McGonagall d'un regard mal-à-l'aise.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça en signe d'accord. 'Minerva. Je veux que vous regardiez dans l'angle du mur et que vous me disiez ce que vous y trouvez' dit-il d'une voix apaisante.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, comme si dans l'esprit de McGonagall, elle marchait vers le coin du mur. 'NOOON !!!' cria t-elle avant d'enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de pleurer.  
  
'Lorsque j'aurais compté jusqu'à trois, vous serez de retour à Hogwarts' dit rapidement Dumbledore. 'Un. Deux. Trois.'  
  
Comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé, McGonagall se calma instentanément.  
  
'Dumbledore ? !' dit-elle, confuse.  
  
'Tout va bien, Minerva. J'ai utilisé une potion pour vous conduire dans une sorte d'état de trance afin que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous avez vu dans la chambre de Potter' expliqua t-il gentiment tandis que McGonagall essuyait les larmes sur son visage. 'Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu dans l'angle ? Vous êtes devenue très bouleversée lorsque nous vous l'avons demandé auparavent.'  
  
McGonagall commença à tordre ses robes entre ses mains en se remémorant ce qui se trouvait dans l'angle. 'Je ne me serais jamais attendue à voir aucune de ces choses dans un lieu telle qu'une chambre d'enfant' commença t- elle à expliquer. Dumbledore et Snape se penchèrent vers elle, pendus à chacun de ses mots.  
  
'Des fouets... des chaînes et des menottes... des baîllons... et...' Un profond rougissement apparut sur son visage. 'Certains autres... accessoires pour adultes.' (Nda : il y a aussi 'cat o' nine tails' mais je n'ai pas réussi à le traduire)  
  
Sirius se tenait debout à observer le soleil qui disparaissait progressivement depuis les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Lorsque les derniers rayons de lumière disparurent du ciel, il se retourna vers l'intèrieur de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme mince reposant sur le lit à baldaquin. Madame Pomfrey avait pu guérir les dommages internes mais de faibles traces verdâtres demeuraient sur son corps pâle, souvenir visible de ce que l'enfant avait souffert.  
  
Harry commença à se débattre dans son sommeil, revivant l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie ces derniers mois. Gentiment, Sirius tendit le bras et dégagea les mêches égarées sur le visage de Harry. Même le contact délicat fit tressaillir et gémir Harry de peur.  
  
'Je suis tellement désolé, Harry' sanglotta Sirius. 'Tout est de ma faute. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé... est de ma faute.' Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. 'Si je n'avais pas insisté pour que Peter soit le Gardien du Secret, tes parents ne seraient jamais morts. Et tu n'aurais jamais été forcé de vivre avec ces monstres.'  
  
Sirius chassa les larmes de son visage avec colère. 'Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi. Par l'enfer, j'ai été un parrain vraiment nul pour toi.' Sirius se mordit la lèvre de frustration et sa main plana au-dessus des cheveux de Harry, voulant toucher et réconforter l'enfant mais n'en étant pas capable. 'Je ne peux sans doute pas changer le passé, Harry, mais je peux te promettre cela. Personne ne te fera plus de mal si j'ai quelque chose à y redire.' La voix calme et glaciale de Sirius aurait terrifié quiconque l'aurait entendue.  
  
Encore toutes mes excuses --,, Le prochain chap est déjà traduit, en fait ça fait plusieurs jour que je voulais mettre celui-ci mais maintenant que je suis à la fac j'ai un peu moins accès à internet. Bref, je vous promets le prochain très prochainement, et la suite ne traînera plus aussi longtemps -  
  
Pardonnez-moi pour les reviews mais là je scouate l'ordi de ma sœur donc j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre -- Par contre je me rattrape la prochaine fois ! Ah aussi, j'arrive pas à enregistrer mon doc en html donc la mise en page sera pas terrible... 


	7. Ecriture ensanglantée

Chapitre septième : _Ecriture ensanglantée_

Le crépitement du feu et les doux murmures occasionnels provenant de Fawkes, alors que le phoenix dormait sur son perchoir, brisaient le silence du bureau du directeur. Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall l'avaient quitté une heure plus tôt afin de remplir leur fonction d'administrateur de leur maison, laissant Dumbledore seul avec les dernières possessions de Potter et la culpabilité du directeur.

Comme si le fait de toucher quelque chose de si délicat que cela le ferait se briser, Dumbledore saisit la première feuille de papier provenant de la chambre de Harry.

J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cet été.

_Mon histoire commence lors du dernier jour à Hogwarts ; une appréhension m'a submergé alors que j'emballais mes affaires. Pour une raison étrange, je ne pouvais pas me contraindre à ranger la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, ni ma baguette. J'ai décidé de cacher la cape et la baguette sur moi. Lorsque je porte les vieilles frusques de Dudley, personne ne peut voir si je cache un bébé éléphant sur moi._

_J'ai su dès que j'ai vu mon oncle Vernon que cet été ne serait pas agréable. Alors que j'entrai dans la voiture avec lui c'était comme si j'avançai vers ma propre exécution. J'avais espéré que l'appréhension passerait mais cela prouvait quelle n'était que trop légitime. _

_J'ai su que j'étais enfermé lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ma chambre. Ma fenêtre, à travers laquelle les Weasleys m'avait une fois aidé à m'échapper, avait été murée. Chaque morceau des jouets cassés de Dudley et ses livres qu'ils ne voulaient pas avaient tous disparus. Tout ce qu'il restait était un minable lit en laiton, une simple ampoule nue dont l'interrupteur était dans le couloir, quelques litres d'eau, un sceau pour toute salle de bain et le sol en bois._

_Oncle Vernon m'a dit que c'était là que je resterai pour l'été et que la seule fois où je serais autorisé à sortir de la chambre serait pour travailler et utiliser la salle de bain. Il n'afficherait pas ma 'maladie' cet été. Puis il est parti, fermant une porte en métal lourd et me laissant dans l'obscurité. On m'a laissé dans cette chambre pendant cinq à six jours, je pense. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour dire qu'il fait jour c'est que ma chambre devient de plus en plus chaude. Hier ils m'ont libéré pour que j'aille travailler._

_J'ai peur pour ma vie._

_Harry Potter._

_11 juillet_

_Pardon, je n'ai pas écrit récemment, j'étais fatigué. On est tôt dans la matinée à présent. J'ai eu un autre cauchemard à propos de Voldemort. Il était en train de torturer quelqu'un, je ne suis pas sûr de qui c'était. Le Mangemort n'a pas réussi à s'emparer de l'œil Bleu ? Je pense que c'est ce qu'il a dit mais je ne peux pas en être sûr maintenant. Ma tête me fait mal._

_On est tard dans l'après-midi maintenant et ils sont en train de faire un somme, alors j'ai un peu de temps pour me reposer._

_Ils me font travailler continuellement. Depuis la pointe du jour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit c'est faire à manger, nettoyer, tondre, désherber, peindre… travailler travailler travailler. J'ai l'impression d'être un esclave, mais je sais qu'un esclave serait mieux traité. Ils ont plus de valeur pour leurs maîtres. Ils ont trop investi pour gaspiller leurs esclaves, mais les Dursleys, ils s'en moquent de moi. Je suis juste un monstre pour eux. Quelqu'un qu'ils regrettent de ne pas avoir noyé ce jour où ils m'ont trouvé sur leur perron._

_J'aurais voulu que Voldemort me tue ce jour-là._

_D'accord, je suis en train de déprimer maintenant. Il faut que j'arrête ça. Je vais essayer de faire un somme avant d'avoir à arranger le dîner. Peut-être que je pourrai voler plus de nourriture alors._

_Le dîner était un désastre. Tout allait bien, ils se plaignaient que la nourriture était soit trop salée soit trop sèche ou trop dure tandis qu'ils la poussaient dans leur bouche comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier repas. C'était pas comme si j'avais pu la goûter…_

_Bref, durant le dîner, Pig, le hibou de Ron, est arrivé avec une lettre. Oncle Vernon n'est pas devenu hors de lui et n'a pas crié mais ses yeux sont devenus froids et durs. Très effrayants. Je lui ai tendu le message après avoir pu attraper Pig, je savais que si je ne le faisais pas je serais enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des jours sans lumière et sans nourriture. Je peux supporter la partie 'absence de nourriture' mais pas celle 'absence de lumière'. Je pense que j'ai peur du noir maintenant._

_Après l'avoir lu, dire qu'il était en colère serait le minimum. Il a viré au rouge profond ; les veines sur son cou ressortaient. J'ai pensé qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque mais je ne pouvais pas être aussi chanceux._

_Il ne m'a jamais laissé voir la lettre mais il m'a dit quoi répondre à Ron. Il m'a fait dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils me traitaient assez bien, blablabla. En gros, il m'a fait mentir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir glisser un vrai message mais Vernon a lu la lettre après que je l'ai fini, juste au cas où j'essayais d'écrire la vérité._

_Après avoir renvoyé Pig, il m'a frappé. Il m'a envoyé un coup de poing directement dans l'œil, a cassé mes lunettes puis a commencé à hurler à propos des mensonges que j'avais dit à tout le monde ces dernières années. Comment pourrais-je m'agenouiller en les remerciant de m'avoir pris chez eux et d'avoir pris soin de moi._

_Je n'ai eu aucune nourriture non plus._

__

_Je déteste__ Hermione. Je déteste Ron. Je déteste Dean, Neville et Seamus. Je déteste même Draco. Réellement. Et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est parce que je suis jaloux d'eux tous. Ils ont quelqu'un qui les aime simplement parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont… Même Draco._

_Ils ont quelqu'un qui les embrasse, quelqu'un pour leur caresser les cheveux lorsqu'ils sont malades et qui leur dit qu'ils iront bien. Ils ont le lit de leurs parents pour s'y réfugier lorsqu'ils ont peur pendant la nuit. Ils ont quelqu'un pour les serrer et pour les aimer._

_Moi ? J'ai les Dursleys._

_Je sais que les Weasleys essayent d'être des parents pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ne sont pas mes parents ou mon parrain. Ce sont les parents de Ron. La famille de mon meilleur ami… et je les déteste tous._

_Je déteste Peter. Je déteste Voldemort. Mais plus qu'eux, je déteste Fudge. C'est lui qui m'a éloigné de Sirius. Il m'a prit ma chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse. À cause de lui je suis prisonnier dans cet enfer._

Je suis prisonnier dans ce putain d'enfer et tout le monde s'en fiche. Tout le monde s'en fou pas mal.

__

_15 juillet (je pense)_

_Heureusement, Oncle Vernon ne découvrira pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuner, j'ai pu voler un peu de gras de bacon pour aller avec mon beau repas composé de deux fines tranches de pain rassis. C'était divin. J'aurais juste aimé en avoir plus._

_Après j'ai pu sauver un vieux trognon de pomme de la poubelle. C'était si bon._

_J'ai toujours faim maintenant. Je les regarde lors de chaque repas se bourrer l'estomac de nourriture. Si je suis chanceux, je pourrai avoir un peu des restes s'ils se sentent assez généreux ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est quelque chose. Je relis ce que j'ai écris avant et je suis désolé, tout le monde. Je ne vous déteste pas vraiment, je suis juste tellement frustré. Tellement seul !_

_D'accord, je déteste toujours Peter et Voldemort. Et je déteste réellement Fudge !_

__

_16 juillet (si hier était le 15)_

_Aujourd'hui était le pire jour de ma vie. Ce matin, Oncle Vernon m'a fait traîner ma valise dehors jusqu'au milieu du jardin derrière la maison._

_Une fois qu'on y est arrivé, il m'a fait mettre tous mes livres en pile, puis il a versé du pétrole dessus et les a enflammés. Il m'a forcé à les regarder brûler. Tante Pétunia et Dudley faisaient dorer des marshmallows au-dessus du feu et riaient de moi._

_Lorsque le feu a commencé à s'éteindre, il m'a fait y ajouter mes habits, mes affaires de Potion, mon kit de nettoyage à balai, et tout ce qui pouvait brûler._

Finalement, on en est arrivé à ma baguette, mon balai et mon livre contenant les photos de mes parents. Dudley s'est emparé de la baguette, l'a brisée en morceaux et a envoyé chacun d'eux dans le feu ; me criant dessus à propos de la queue de cochon que Hagrid lui avait donné, de la perte de sa chambre de jeu, de sa langue et des autres choses méchantes que je lui avais fais ces dernières années.

_Puis OncleVernon m'a donné le choix, je devais brûler mon balai ou les photos de mes parents. Ce n'était pas un choix facile –je suis tellement désolé, Sirius !- mais j'ai fini par regarder mon balai brûler. Vous auriez du voir comment ils riaient et souriaient lorsque j'ai mis mon balai dans le feu._

_Je pensais que ça ne pouvais pas être pire mais ça l'a été. Vernon a jeté mon album de photos au feu. Il m'a demandé si je croyais vraiment qu'il laisserait une chose si sale dans sa maison. Qu'il était contraint d'y garder mon corps malade, mais qu'il n'était pas forcé d'y garder mes affaires._

_Il m'a fait rester devant le feu à regarder l'album brûler. Les seules photos de mes parents, parties en fumée. Je jure que je pouvais les entendre hurler._

__

_22 juillet, peut-être_

_J'ai perdu la notion des jours. Vernon aime me garder constament soit dans le noir soit dans la lumière lorsque je suis enfermé dans ma chambre. C'est dûr de dire si une heure, un jour ou une semaine a passé lorsque je suis là-dedans._

_Tante Pétunia appelle, je reviendrai plus tard._

__

_Pardon si c'est difficile à lire, mais je tremble encore. Oncle Vernon a essayé de me brûler la main dans la cuisinière aujourd'hui._

_Je venais juste de servir le petit déjeuner de Dudley devant lui et je me préparais à mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine lorsque Dudley a commencé à geindre que j'avais brûlé son bacon. Oncle Vernon a explosé. (Oh, comme j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse vraiment…)_

_Il a déboulé sur moi et m'a frappé si fort qu'il m'a envoyé voler contre le refrigerateur. Il a commencé à me donner des coups de pied, criant que j'avais brûlé le bacon et abimé le refrigerateur._

_Puis il a attrapé ma main et m'a traîné vers la cuisinière. Il a tourné le brûleur sur le plus haut niveau et a essayé de me faire ouvrir la main pour qu'il puisse la mettre dessus._

_Il allait me brûler la main._

_La seule chose qui l'a arrêté fut que Pétunia a dit que ça sentirait dans toute la maison, et ils reçevaient de la compagnie plus tard dans la journée._

_Alors il m'a traîné dans les escaliers et m'a encore enfermé dans ma chambre. Il a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de nourriture pour moi pendant une semaine. Je ne vous dirai pas ce qu'il a dit d'autre._

_Et je suis de nouveau là. Enfermé dans ma chambre avec la lumière allumée et rien à faire._

__

_Il est tard maintenant. Je peux entendre Dudley parler dans son sommeil._

_Maintenant vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne m'échappe pas ; après tout, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité et ma baguette. J'aurais juste à utiliser la magie et à fuir._

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Alors laissez-moi énoncer les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas partir._

_Si j'utilise ma cape et que je sors simplement, où irai-je ?_

_Hogwarts ? Dumbledore me renverrait ici. Je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Même après avoir vu ce qu'ils me font, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il me renverrait après avoir ajusté quelques choses avec les Dursleys._

_ Le Terrier ? J'ai Voldemort et ses Mangemorts après moi ! Est-ce que je peux vraiment prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie de la seule famille que je connaisse ? Ajouté au fait que Dumbledore me renverrait encore ici…_

_Le professeur Remus ? Je ne sais même pas où il vit, isolé s'il me prenait avec lui._

_Sirius ? Il est assez en danger par ma faute ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter ça._

_Hermione ? Elle n'a pas une famille sorcière. Pas de protection là-bas._

_Le Chaudron Baveur ? L'argent et le fait que j'y aurais une faible protection, et ce serait un trop long voyage. Je ne peux pas mettre plus de vies en danger._

_Et pour la magie ? Si j'utilise la magie, quelqu'un viendra enquêter, non ? Non, ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne l'ont pas fait la fois où Dobby a utilisé la magie. J'ai été blamé pour ça ! Si j'utilisais la magie, je serais renvoyé et bloqué ici avec eux pour toujours._

_Fudge ne me croirait jamais de toutes façons. Et grâce à Rita, personne d'autre ne le ferait non plus. Ils penseraient probablement que j'ai tout inventé, que je me suis fait ça ou que j'ai eu ce que je voulais._

_Certains jours je souhaite que Voldemort vienne et me sorte de ma misère. La mort doit être meilleure que la vie. Et je suis trop lâche pour me tuer moi-même._

__

_23 juillet_

_D'accord, Tante Pétunia est plus effrayante et plus méchante que Vernon._

_Je sauterai les détails, trop fatigué pour m'en soucier. Aujourd'hui c'était le tour de Tante Pétunia de me battre et elle a aimé ça. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle a entraîné Vernon au lit._

_Ensuite ça a été au tour de Dudley de me battre._

__

_28 juillet_

On dirait que Dudley a seulement réussi à me fouler le poignet, au lieu de me tordre le cou comme il voulait le faire. Ce batard petit et gros m'a poussé dans les escaliers pour avoir respirer trop fort. Ensuite Tante Pétunia est venue et m'a crié dessus pour avoir fait tant de bruit.

_Aussi aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert pourquoi ils sont si méchants avec moi. Ils m'accusent de tous leurs problèmes. Ils disent que j'utilise la magie pour leur pourrir la vie._

_Le travail s'est mal passé pour Vernon, il a peur de devoir le quitter. De plus, le fait qu'il ait perdu plus de 15000 livres l'a conduit à boire, et je suis son punching ball quand il est ivre._

Dudley a été viré de Smeltings pour avoir frappé et maltraité les étudiants plus jeunes. Il a envoyé un premier année à l'hôpital lorsque le garçon n'a pas voulu lui donner quelques sucreries. C'est la version officielle, mais d'après les murmures que j'ai entendus échangés entre ma tante et mon oncle, je pense que Dudley a du faire autre chose. Une chose si sérieuse que l'école la couvre, mais je n'ai pas d'indice sur ce qu'il a pu faire.

_Et pour couronner le tout, on a diagnostiqué de l'herpès à Tante Pétunia et c'est ma faute. Ils m'accusent de sa maladie sexuellement transmisible. On attrape pas une MST par la magie, on l'attrape en ayant des rapports sexuels avec une personne infectée par la maladie et puisque Vernon a été testé négatif, ça peut juste vouloir dire que Tante Pétunia s'est montrée infidèle envers son mari. Bien sûr, elle dément ça et déclame que j'ai du le lui faire, alors j'ai été battu._

_Mon seul espoir est que quelqu'un remarquera quelque chose d'étrange dans les lettres que j'ai écris à mes amis. Vernon lit tout et me dicte parfois ce que je peux dire dans les lettres._

__

_31 juillet_

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, moi !_

_Comme je voudrais pouvoir mourir._

_Aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai descendu les escaliers pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il y avait six hiboux et Oncle Vernon qui m'attendaient. Il s'était souvenu que c'était mon anniversaire et avait planifié de garder un œil sur moi._

Lorsque Tante Pétunia et Dudley sont arrivés, j'ai passé chaque lettre à Vernon et attendu de voir s'il allait me laisser ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je pariais qu'il ne voulait pas laisser un autre les ouvrir au cas où ils seraient dangereux. Je pense qu'il voulait que j'ouvre mes cadeaux afin que je puisse voir ce qu'ils étaient avant qu'il ne les détruise. Le livre de la part de Hermione est allé à la poubelle, ainsi que les cadeaux de la part des jumeaux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les utiliser. Le gâteau dur de Hagrid et la poubelle jetable ne vont pas ensemble. J'ai été frappé pour ça même si je les avais prévenus.

_Tante Pétunia a prit un marteau pour le Snitch que Ron m'a envoyé. Et la sphère en verre bleue et chaude de Sirius a été fracassée par Dudley. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tenir la sphère un peu plus longtemps, je me sentais bien, au chaud et en sécurité lorsque je la tenais… mais maintenant elle est partie aussi._

__

_1er août_

_Du mal à respirer. Je pense que Tante Pétunia m'a cassé plusieurs côtes._

_Aujourd'hui, Oncle Vernon a du quitter son travail et la compagnie ferme ses portes. Il dit que c'est ma faute s'il a du partir et que son affaire s'est effondrée._

_Il dit aussi que je retire la nourriture de la bouche de sa famille. Je…_

__

_Pas certain de la date._

S'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir. La nuit du premier août, mon oncle est venu dans ma chambre et m'a battu. Pendant que j'étais étendu sur le sol, il a verrouillé la porte. Puis il a mis une chaussette dans ma bouche et a retiré le bas de mes pygamas.

_Oh Dieu, il m'a VIOLE ! Il s'est enfoncé en moi. Ca fait si mal ! Ca fait plus mal que tout ce que Voldemort ne m'a jamais fait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il m'a encore battu et m'a dit que je l'avais forcé à me faire ça. Que je L'avais forcé à ME violer !_

_Je dois m'enfuir. Cette nuit j'essayerai de fuir. Même de me retrouver entre les mains de Voldemort vaut mieux que ça. Il va me falloir tout laisser, sauf Hedwige. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ou ils vont la torturer._

_Si j'échoue, je pourrai aussi bien être mort. Mais si je reste, je suis juste aussi mort._

__

_La Dernière Volonté et le Testament de Harry James Potter_

_Si vous entendez cela c'est que je suis déjà mort, près de la mort ou entre les mains de Voldemort. Dans tous les cas, je suis mort._

S'il reste un corps, je ne veux aucune grande fanfare ni aucun deuil pour moi. Je suis né, j'ai vécu et je suis mort. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'important dans ma vie, juste fait mourir des gens.

_Je sais qu'ils diront 'Et le fait que tu ais mis en échec Voldemort ?' Mais c'était ma maman qui m'a protégé et elle l'a arrêté, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Et Voldemort est encore en vie alors rien n'a changé. Je n'ai encore rien fait de ma vie._

_Emportez-moi en secret. Un endroit calme et paisible. Quelque part où ils ne pourront pas me trouver et faire un saint pèlerinage jusqu'à ma tombe. _

_J'aurais voulu pouvoir donner à tout le monde quelque chose mais étant donné que ma famille a tout détruit… je vous donnerai ce que j'ai._

_Pour mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, je te laisse la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts._

_Pour mon Hermione Granger, également ma meilleure amie, j'allais te laisser mes livres. Si tu veux encore les emporter, mais ils ont tous disparus désormais. Alors je te laisse Hedwige si elle est encore en vie. Je prie pour qu'elle le soit._

_Pour Hagrid, je vous donne mon amour et vous remercie pour avoir été la toute première personne à m'avoir jamais montré un signe de bonté humaine._

_Pour le professeur McGonagall, j'ai toujours voulu remplir votre bureau de souris mécaniques chassant les chats. Je devine que je ne le ferai jamais à présent. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi._

_Pour le professeur Snape, j'allais vous laisser une bouteille de shampoing et quelques serviettes de toilette propres, mais maintenant je vous laisserai seulement quelques conseils._

_Que souhaitez-vous le plus dans la vie ? Etre craint ou respécté ? Si vous voulez le respect, essayez de ne pas vous comporter comme un trou du cul. Vos étudiants vous détestent et vous craignent parce que vous n'avez jamais un mot gentil pour eux. Ils pourraient bien faire en sorte que tout se passe parfaitement, mais vous leur retirerez des points de toutes les manières et les humilirez sans raison ; à l'exception des Slytherins, que vous traitez comme un cadeau de Dieu pour l'humanité. Essayez de vous considérez vous-même à travers notre regard à nous pour une fois. _

_Pour Fred et Georges, on a conclu un marché. N'échouez pas parce que je vous regarde si je le peux._

Pour Ginny, je te laisse mes espérances pour un beau futur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le partager avec toi. Je garderai peut-être un œil sur toi de temps en temps.

_Pour Arthur et Molly Weasley, merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Vous êtes comme les parents que je n'ai jamais eus._

Pour Dumbledore, ne vous accusez pas. Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je vous pardonne, Albus, pour la vérité que vous m'avez cachée. Je vous pardonne de m'avoir placé chez les Dursleys. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je vous alloue le droit de vous pardonnez vous-même.

_Pour Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de DCFM que j'ai jamais eu. Merci pour tout._

_Pour Sirius Black, mon parrain, mon ami, mon confidant, mon père, en tout, sauf de sang, je te laisse la cape d'invisibilité de mon père._

_Sirius, si tu as jamais la chance de lire ceci… Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as été la seule personne dans ma vie à réellement te soucier de moi en tant que Harry Potter, et non en tant que Celui Qui A Survécu. Dans mes heures les plus sombres, je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi comme si j'étais ton propre fils. Tu m'as fais rire quand le monde essayait de me faire m'écrouler. Tu m'as donné de l'amour quand le monde me tournait le dos. Merci._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Sirius, et c'est pour ta survie. Bas-toi pour prouver ton innocence. Bas-toi pour ta liberté. Bas-toi pour vivre pour moi parce que si tu ne le fais pas alors rien dans ma vie n'aura importé. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu n'aura jamais importé._

Les larmes dévalaient sur le visage de Dumbledore tandis qu'il posait le testament de Harry sur la pile de lettres. Avec un soubresaut au cœur, Dumbledore cacha son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et pleura.

_Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai les larmes aux yeux également. J'ai traduis ce chapitre d'une traite car je l'ai sincèrement adoré. J'espère vraiment que vous aussi… (on se calme Mikki, allez courage, il n'est pas mort hein, il n'est pas mort --)_

_Hem, réponse aux reviews ! Je me rends compte que ça faisait deux fois que je l'avais pas fait, pardon._

_Artemis : Tu as tout relu ? C'est parce que, vu que j'ai traîné, tu avais oubli ? (oops…) , Je pense que de tout lire d'un coup c'est mieux, moi je ne le fais même pas, je traduis à mesure. Enfin remarque quand je passe du temps sur les détails j'ai souvent le bourdon. Ce chapitre m'a d'ailleurs assez troublée, brrr… Pour le moment j'avais jamais traduis une histoire aussi triste, mais j'aime bien en fait. Les histoires bien tristes me plaisent mieux, d'ailleurs faudrait que je me décide à en écrire une de mon propre chef bientôt. En tous les cas encore merci pour ta fidélité, je te dis à la prochaine !_

_Ouky : (ton nom me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus quoi… Ah si ! une BD, 'La complainte des landes perdues' lol, ça se trouve ça n'a striiictement rien à voir, sans doute d'ailleurs ,) Bref ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes Wow, moi aussi j'ai adoré le troisième volet du film - Enfin, tout du long j'embêtais ma sœur en disant 'Mais ya pas ça !! Et ils ont pas mit ça !! Et dans le livre ya ça et ça !!' Lol, c'est vrai que j'ai été déçue par plusieurs choses car le 3è livre est de loin mon préféré et là ils manquaient plein de choses ! Comme le fait que Remus ne dise même pas à Harry que la Carte du Maraudeur à été fabriquée par lui et les trois autres. Ou bien qu'on voit pas le chat de Hermione 'discuter' avec Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Plein de choses… C'est logique, ce n'est qu'une adaptation, mais je suis un peu déçue car même le second volet était plus long ! Enfin, j'ai tout de même adoré, et j'ai trouvé que Gary Oldman jouait parfaitement son rôle ! (vive Sirius, yeh !)_

_Leira : Arff arff, oué ben j'espère que tu auras pensé aux mouchoirs, oui, car ce chapitre était… brrr… enfin, tu as pu le voir par toi-même - Je sais pas si la suite sera moins triste, je n'ai quasiment rien lu (sauf le début du chapitre 8 que j'ai commencé hier) mais je pense que les choses iront en s'améliorant, pour Harry… (du moins j'espère !)_

_BabyChang : Je comprends que tu ais aimé le passage avec Snape chez les Dursleys, hehe, c'est mon préféré pour ma part, avec ce chapitre-ci et tout le journal de Harry. Il est trop fort ce Severus J'espère que seras là pour la suite, merci de lire !!_

_Vif d'or : Nieheheh et oui j'ai vu le film avaaant tralala. Bon, de toutes manières tu l'as vu hier, mais ça a du être dur d'attendre, moi j'ai pas pu patienter ! lol D'ailleurs j'y retournerai bientôt A la prochaine !_

_Tetedenoeud : Arff, vraiment dans le même état que McGonagall ? ,, Bé vi, trop horrible, je te l'accorde… Je sais pas si j'aurais moi-même pu écrire quelque chose comme ça (enfin heu, si remarque, je pense, mais bon je le dis pas tout for  hein…) Je suis super contente que tu aimes en tout cas, et pis aussi j'espère que tu seras là pour la suite _

_Enora de Wes d'Aigle : (j'aime bien ton pseudo ) Wow, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci ! C'est gentil, contente que j'arrive à relativement bien retranscrire l'original pour faire passer les émotions. J'éspère te relire la prochaine fois _


	8. mot de la traductrice

Oui, je sais parfaitement ce que j'avais promis, et j'ai pas tenu ma parole -- Ca fait quelque chose si je m'excuse platement ? que j'implore votre pardon ? que je me mets à genoux devant vous, lecteurs attendant la suite depuis des lustres ?? Argh... Je mets ce post pour vous informer que ces derniers jours c'était pas de la mauvaise volonté : je n'ai pas un moment à moi !! Je viens d'emménager dans un appart (j'ai internet chez moi, ça y est !!) Et alors entre les cartons, les meubles à acheter et à monter moi-même, et en plus je bosse tous les soirs dans des fichus bureau avec mon affreuse blouse de femme de ménage –eurk oskour, lol... bref pas ma faute hem...) Aller, parlons peu parlons bien, ce chapitre arrivera d'ici trs peu, je fais tout pour me réserver ma soirée de dimanche et le finir (j'ai plus de la moitié ,,)

Bisous !!

Mikii


	9. Larmes

Chapitre huitième : _Larmes_

'M. Longbottom' grogna Snape, penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Neville. 'J'ai bien expliqué à la classe que le Mugwort avait besoin d'être moulu en une fine poudre et que la Chamomile devait être pilée avec les mains' expliqua t-il dans un soupir exaspéré tout en fixant le travail de Neville. 'Allez chercher d'autres ingrédients et recommencez.' Puis le Maître des Potions passa à l'étudiant suivant.

'Il doit être malade' murmura Hermione à l'attention de Ron tout en observant son professeur corriger un Slytherin. 'Il n'a pas retiré de points ni hurlé sur Neville.'

Ron acquiesça en regardant prudemment leur professeur du coin de l'œil. 'Je parierais qu'il est distrait par quelque chose' chuchota-il pour lui répondre. 'Ou quelqu'un.'

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent tout en se tournant brusquement sur Ron. 'Harry !' s'exclama t-elle à voix basse. 'Est-ce que tu penses…'

'Pas de bavardages en classe M. Weasley, Miss Granger' déclara Snape sur un ton calme, leur tournant le dos. 'Si vous continuez, je serai contraint de vous retirer des points et de vous donner une retenue. Est-ce clair ?' dit-il, tournant ses yeux noir charbon vers eux.

'Oui professeur' répondit docilement Hermione, ses yeux s'élargissant comme des saucisses.

'M. Weasley ?' dit Snape en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la tête rousse.

Ron restait bouche bée, tel un poisson, tandis que le Maître des Potions attendait patiemment une réponse. Hermione donna à Ron un coup de coude dans les côtes, le sortant de son état de choc. 'Compris, Monsieur.' La tête de Ron s'agitait d'avant en arrière. La classe restait assise en silence sous la surprise, n'ayant jamais vu auparavent ce type graisseux passer à côté d'une opportunité de retirer des points à un Griffindor, qui plus est à l'un des amis de Potter.

Comprenant que tout le monde le fixait, Snape recula les épaules, se tenant ainsi plus fort, et lança un regard mauvais à la classe. 'Je crois que cette classe doit s'occuper de la confection et de l'utilisation des potions, non de rester bouche bée devant son professeur. Retournez travailler.' Son commentaire méprisant brisa le sort planant au-dessus de la classe et les étudiants s'en retournèrent rapidement à leur travail.

Ils se trouvaient tellement plongés dans le fait de couper les ingrédients en rondelles, les piler et les remuer dans leur potion qu'ils remarquèrent à peine un coup frappé à la porte du donjon.

'Severus ?' Une voix de femme s'élevait depuis l'entrebaillement de la porte. Les élèves se retournèrent d'un seul homme, les bouches pendantes lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le professeur McGonagall se tenait là. Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait auparavent entendu quiconque s'adresser au Maître des Potions en utilisant son prénom, à l'exception de Dumbledore.

'Minerva ?' Une explosion aurait pu retentir dans la salle de classe que personne n'aurait manqué l'emploi du prénom du professeur de Métamorphose par le Maître des Potions.

'On a besoin d'eux' répondit McGonagall en indiquant la classe de la tête.

Dans un soupir las, Snape se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. 'Du nouveau ?' demanda t-il d'un ton sceptique. McGonagall secoua tristement la tête.

Snape ferma les yeux tout en faisant courir sa main à travers ses cheveux en signe de frustration. 'Granger. Weasley. Laissez vos affaires et accompagnez le professeur McGonagall. Je suis certain que l'un de vos camarades sera d'accord pour nettoyer derrière vous.'

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres en silence, puis Hermione et Ron tandis que ceux-ci se levaient. 'Je m'occuperai de tout' leur chuchota Neville. Ron acquiesça en passant à côté de Longbottom.

'Professeur, est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry ?' demanda Hermione tandis que elle et Ron s'approchaient de leur professeur.

McGonagall et Snape échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. 'Allons-y maintenant' répondit-elle en sortant de la salle d'un pas rapide.

Hermione et Ron suivirent nerveusement leur directrice de Maison à travers le couloir silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Se tenant devant, le professeur McGonagall murmura quelque chose à la statue de pierre, laquelle s'écarta lentement. Silencieusement, le trio monta l'escalier jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

De doux murmures pouvaient être perçus provenant de derrière l'épaisse porte de bois menant au bureau du plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Les murmures stopèrent lorsque McGonagall ouvrit lentement la porte et Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent envahis par une mer de cheveux roux. 'Maman ! Papa !' s'exclama Ron comme lui et Hermione se faisaient recouvrir par les bras et les baisers de sa mère.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, l'air choqué de voir toute la famille Weasley là, à Hogwarts. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' demanda t-elle, confuse, tandis que M. Weasley lui donnait un rapide baiser sur le front.

'Dumbledore a rassemblé toute la famille à Hogwarts la nuit dernière' expliqua Charlie en s'appuyant contre une fenêtre surplombant les terres de l'école. 'Bill et moi sommes arrivés il y a environ une demi-heure.' dit-il en indiquant de la tête le fauteuil dans lequel Bill dormait, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte.

'Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Ronniekins ?' s'exclama l'un des jumeaux en attrapant son frère par la tête et en commençant à lui tirer les cheveux au sommet de son crâne. 'Il y a une embrouille. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?'

'Les garçons !' soupira Ginny de dégoût depuis le canapé tandis qu'elle observait les bouffonneries de ses frères.

'Fred Eric Weasley ! Tiens-toi correctement !' commanda Molly Weasley.

'Je suis Fred, maman. Lui c'est Georges' dit l'autre jumeau aux cheveux roux et pointant du doigt son frère qui était en train de torturer Ron.

'Ne peux-tu même pas différencier tes propres enfants ? !' dirent simultanément les jumeaux.

Mme Weasley regarda l'un et l'autre des jumeaux altérnativement en tentant de les différencier. Elle reniffla de frustration. 'Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtez de tourmenter votre frère.'

'Oui maman' dirent-ils en stéréo avec des rictus identiques sur le visage. Arthur dissimula avec habileté son ricanement par une toux lorsque sa femme se tourna vers lui afin qu'il la soutienne.

'Bien, dans ce cas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos' dit Bill en se réveillant, attrapant Ron par derrière et commençant à le torturer de la même façon que les jumeaux l'avaient fait.

'BILL !!!' cria Ron dans un cri perçant tandis qu'il essayait en vain d'échapper à son frère.

'William Walter Weasley !' beugla Molly Weasley.

Bill libéra immédiatement Ron qui laissa tomber les quatre pour se réfugier auprès de Hermione. 'Désolé maman' répondit-il sérieusement mais avec un scintillement dans les yeux.

'Pourquoi vous trois ne pourriez pas vous comporter un peu plus comme votre frère Percy' s'exclama Molly, frustrée, en indiquant de la main l'endroit où Percy se tenait silencieusement dans son fauteuil.

Les garçons Weasley plus jeunes que Percy se regardèrent tous, puis Percy, enfin leur mère.

'Nah !!' dirent-ils tous en même temps. Arthur changea rapidement son rire en toux lorsque sa femme se tourna vers lui.

'Alors Hermione' dit Charlie, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, 'quand vas-tu teindre tes cheveux et devenir officiellement une Weasley ?'

'Ou mieux déjà, quand est-ce que Ronniekins va te demander de devenir officiellement une Weasley ?' dit Bill en jetant son bras autour des épaules de Ron tout en souriant comme un imbécile.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux sous l'effet de la taquinerie de ses frères. Se raclant nerveusement la gorge, Ron se tourna vers son père. 'Alors, pourquoi tout le monde est ici ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Harry ?'

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent, nerveux. 'Peut-être devrions-nous tous nous asseoir' dit Arthur, dissipant l'atmosphère taquine de la famille. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, Mr Weasley dit sur un ton nerveux, 'Officiellement, Fudge a déclaré que Harry s'est enfoui de chez les Dursleys au début des vacances d'été.'

'C'EST UN MENSONGE !' cria Ron à son père, son visage devenant rouge de colère. 'Harry y était tout le temps. Il ne s'est pas enfui ! Ce coq à deux facettes…'

'RON !' cria sa mère, choquée.

'Maintenant Ron, assieds-toi' dit Arthur en tentant de conserver son sourire. 'Je sais que c'est un mensonge. Et il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec toi pour Fudge. C'est un…'

'Arthur !' s'exclama Molly en lui jettant un regard mauvais. 'Pas devans les enfants.'

'Mais maman, on sait tous que Fudge a deux visages…' commença à dire Fred, ou peut-être Georges.

'Assez !' beugla Molly. 'Je ne supporterai pas plus de ce langage de la part de mes enfants, compris ? Est-ce clair ?!'

'Oui madame' dirent Mr Weasley, les enfants Weasley et Hermione face au courroux de terreur que représentait Molly Weasley.

'Alors, quel est la déclaration non officielle, papa ?' demanda Charlie en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Une jambe passa sur le bras du fauteuil lorsqu'il s'effondra profondément dans les coussins.

'Charlie Weasley. Assied-toi dans ce fauteuil comme il s'agit de le faire. Oserais-tu te couvrir de honte devans le directeur ?' fit Molly d'une voix sèche tandis qu'il se redressait, une légère rougeur sur le visage.

'Trop tard maman' marmonna Bill pour lui-même.

'Mr Weasley ?' demanda Hermione, ses lèvres tremblant comme elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. 'Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?'

Arthur Weasley fit courir une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux roux et fins. 'Il semblerait que Harry ait été kidnappé par au moins deux sorciers, si ce n'est plus.'

'Des Mangemorts ?' demanda Ginny, traduisant la pensée de tous, en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Arthur aquiesça tristement. 'Un ami du Bureau de l'Utilisation Illégale de la Magie m'a contacté à propos de l'utilisation de magie à Privet Drive et du fait que Mafalda Hopkirk, la directrice du département, avait ordonné l'expulsion de Harry de Hogwards pour utilisation de la magie par un sorcier mineur.'

'QUOI !!!' hurla tout le monde dans le bureau.

'Ca n'a aucun sens !' lâcha Hermione, choquée.

'Qu'est-ce que ces iméciles pensent ? Surtout avec un étudiant de Hogwarts !' dit Percy d'une voix sèche.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en attendre ? Après tout, c'est du Ministère dont on parle. Sans offense voulue, papa' marmonna méchamment Bill.

'C'est rien, Bill' répondit M. Weasley tandis que Percy ignorait le commentaire.

M. Weasley continua à conter son récit. 'Après quelques persuasions, je fus finalement en mesure d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé dans la propriété des Dursley et le fait que le Ministère avait permis qu'on retire les protections l'entourant.'

'Mais… Mais je croyais que Dumbledore…' bégaya Percy.

Arthur secoua lentement la tête. 'Dumbledore maintient seulement les murs de protections lorsque Harry y réside. Le Ministère surveille la résidence et Smelting le reste de l'année.'

'Pourquoi Smelting ?' Charlie avait Ginny accrochée à lui, son corps tremblant de ses pleurs silencieux.

'Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry. Il va là-bas' expliqua Ron d'une voix terne tandis que la pensée que son ami était parti et surtout probablement mort commençait à le pénétrer. 'Pourquoi ils ont été retirés ?'

Tout le monde regarda Ron, confus. 'Pourquoi les murs de protection ont été retirés ?' répéta t-il.

'Fudge' dit Arthur comme si cela expliquait tout. 'Il a supposé que c'était une perte d'argent que de maintenir des protections sur une famille de Moldus alors qu'il revendique qu'il n'y a aucune menace. Il ne peut simplement pas accepter que Voldemort soit de retour.' nda : je vous rappelle que cette fic ne tient pas compte du volume 5

'Cet imbécile de coq à deux faces' grogna Molly. 'J'ai toujours su qu'il était un idiot mais je n'avais pas réalisé que sa stupidité venait de si loin.' Tout le monde fixa Molly de surprise tandis qu'elle les leur lançait un regard furieux, les mettant au défi de prononcer un mot.

Juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et que Remus et Dumbledore entrèrent, la pièce explosa instantanément sous les questions.

'Professeur, y a t-il des nouvelles de Harry ?'

'Est-ce qu'il est mort ?'

'Est-ce que Voldemort l'a pris ?'

Le flot de questions prit fin lorsque Dumbledore fit un geste pour obtenir le silence. L'habituel éclat dans ses yeux et la légèreté dans sa démarche manquaient, tandis que le directeur marchait en direction de son bureau.

'Albus, n'y a t-il aucune nouvelle de Harry ?' demanda Mme Weasley, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore comme il observait la famille Weasley, Remus et Hermione. 'Je pense que la meilleure chose avant serait que Arthur nous informe, Remus et moi, de ce que le Ministère planifie.'

Alors que M. Weasley contait la position du Ministère sur la disparition de Harry et l'idée salvatrice de Fudge à propos de l'argent, les yeux de Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus froids. Un véritable froid emplit la pièce en raison de sa colère. Fawkes, le phœnix de Dumbledore, cacha sa tête sous son aile pour y échapper. 'Je suppose qu'un Auror a été envoyé à la résidence ?' dit le directeur quelques minutes après que Arthur ait achevé son rapport.

'Non Monsieur,' dit Percy depuis son fauteuil, face aux jumeaux. 'Deux jeunes membres du Département d'Annulation des Accidents Magiques y ont été envoyés. Ils ont rapportés que les membres de la famille avaient été changés en animaux et que M. Dursley avait rapidement dégagé de la maison avant qu'ils puissent enquêter plus en profondeur.'

'QUOI !!!' cria Remus comme il se relevait d'un coup de son fauteuil. 'Harry a disparu, ses tuteurs sont transformés en animaux, et il s'en moque !!!' Tous regardèrent l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal aller et venir comme un ouragan à travers la pièce. 'Quand Sirius va savoir… Ca le tuera si quelque chose arrive à Harry' dit-il à voix basse.

'Il sait déjà' déclara Dumbledore d'une voix triste et douce. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le directeur. 'Sirius… Sirius est celui qui a sorti Harry de cet enfer.'

'Albus. Que s'est-il pass ?' demanda Remus en regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

Dumbledore soupira d'un air las en se reculant dans son fauteuil. 'Lorsque l'on m'a informé que Harry ne se trouvait pas dans le train, j'ai immédiatement contrôlé les murs de protection de la maison des Dursley et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient été retirés. Mais je pouvais sentir que Harry était toujours dans la maison. J'ai pu contacter Sirius et il fut en mesure de retrouver Harry.' Sa voix se tut alors.

'Ils l'ont blessé. C'est cela ?' demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. 'C'est pour ça qu'on a tous été renvoyés dans nos Maisons. Pour que vous puissiez l'emmener à Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore acquiesça, une expression triste sur le visage. 'Oui mon enfant, ils l'ont blessé.'

'Albus ?' appela Remus, toutes ses questions et inquiétudes passant dans le prénom du directeur.

Ouvrant un tiroir, Dumbledore en extraie un paquet de feuilles, qu'il plaça sur son bureau. 'Je pense qu'elles peuvent expliquer ce qui est arrivé mieux que je ne le pourrai jamais,' expliqua t-il en poussant les feuilles vers Remus.

S'en emparant, Remus s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à les lire à voix haute. '_J'espère que ce que j'écris finira entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier afin que le monde puisse apprendre ce qu'il m'arrive si je ne survis pas cet ét_'

Les seuls bruits de la pièce étaient le craquement du feu, le bruissement des feuilles de papiers, la voix de Remus tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute l'été fatidique de Harry et les doux sanglots de ceux qui étaient présents.

La voix de Remus se tue tandis que son front se plissait sous la confusion. 'Ca ne peut pas être vrai' murmura t-il en revenant au début.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda Hermione en avançant jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assis.

'Harry dit qu'il a caché sa baguette sous la latte mais après que les Dursley l'ait sortie de sa valise et l'ait détruite.' La confusion tenaillait sa voix tandis qu'il expliquait cela aux occupants de la pièce.

Dumbledore sortit la baguette de Harry et la plaça sur son bureau. 'On l'a retrouvé avec les lettres et la cape.'

L'un de jumeaux claqua soudain des doigts. 'Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.'

'L'une de nos baguettes farceuses.' Le second jumeau acheva l'explication de son frère.

'On lui en a donné une à Noël' expliquèrent-ils ensemble. 'Ils auront découvert la baguette farceuse dans sa valise et auront supposé que c'était sa vraie baguette.'

'Où est-ce que Harry a eut cette encre bizarre ?' demanda Hermione sans prévenir tandis qu'elle étudiait l'écriture de Harry par dessus l'épaule de Remus.

'Hein ?' Presque tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

Hermione pointa du doigt les feuilles. 'Regardez, il est parti d'une encre noire et fluide pour finir avec cette encre rouge brunâtre.'

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix d'un geste nerveux. 'Ce n'est pas de l'encre.'

Le sang abandonna leur visage lorsque tous réalisèrent ce que Harry avait été contraint d'utiliser lorsqu'il fut à court d'encre. 'Merde,' souffla Ron sous le choc.

Soudain, Remus se leva et commença à traverser la pièce en lisant la lettre en silence. A chaque instant qui passait, sa colère devenait de plus en plus apparente tandis qu'il lisait ce que la famille de Harry lui avait fait. 'J'aurais du le prendre avec moi. J'aurais pu le protéger,' murmura t-il pour lui même comme un regard immensément triste apparaissait sur son visage.

'Albus ? Saviez-vous que cela arrivait ?' demanda Remus en se tournant vers le directeur, agitant les feuilles dans ses mains.

Fawkes vola jusqu'aux genoux du vieil homme pour s'y installer. 'Non. Mon devoir était de maintenir les murs de protection sur la maison. C'était la responsabilité du Ministère de protéger Harry des menaces non magiques.'

'VOUS AVEZ CONFIE HARRY A FUDGE ?!?' hurla Remus sous le choc.

'Pour ma honte éternelle' dit Dumbledore en caressant le plumage du phœnix. 'Oui, j'ai fait confiance à Fudge.'

'Pouvaient-ils… pouvaient-ils être sous le sort de l'Imperium ?' demanda nerveusement Ginny en pinçant ses robes.

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête. 'C'est l'une des premières choses que Severus et Minerva ont vérifiées. Ce qu'ils ont fait était de leur propre chef.'

'Snape et McGonagall ?' Les yeux de M. Weasley s'éclairèrent tandis qu'ils les raccordaient tous deux. 'Les deux sorciers dans la maison. Ce sont eux qui ont transformés les Dursley en animaux.'

'Je les ai envoyés pour récupérer les affaires de Harry et sa chouette ainsi que pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette maison. Sirius était un peu de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est arrivé avec Harry' dit Dumbledore avec un début de sourire sur le visage. 'Je crois que c'est Severus qui a transformé Vernon en son vrai lui et Minerva a fini avec les deux autres.'

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ?' demanda Charlie, donnant voix à l'interrogation de quasiment tout le monde, comme il observait alternativement le visage souriant de son père et l'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur.

Arthur rit doucement. 'Il semble que tes anciens professeurs ont été bouleversés par la famille de Harry et qu'ils les aient transformés en animaux' expliqua t-il à son fils.

'Pour être exact, le professeur Snape a transformé M. Dursley en un cafard géant et le professeur McGonagall, la tante de Harry et son cousin en une hyène à pois rouges et une limace géante. Je ne suis pas exactement certain de qui était quoi mais ils devaient faire une jolie photo.'

'Non' grogna soudain Remus. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit où il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, sombrant sur le sol, agrippant les feuilles entre ses mains. 'Non. Non. Non.'

'Remus ?' appela Molly en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Remus et en prenant sa main. 'Qu'y a t-il ?'

'Ils l'ont violé' dit Hermione, le visage totalement blanc tandis qu'elle fixait les feuilles qu'elle avait récupérées des mains de Remus. 'Oh mon Dieu ! Ils l'ont violé' dit-elle avant de lâcher les feuilles et de se précipiter dehors.

'Ginny, va avec elle' ordonna sa mère tandis qu'elle s'occupait de l'ancien professeur de DCFM.

'Professeur' appela Ron, attirant l'attention du directeur sur lui. 'Où est Harry ?'

'Le corps de Harry est sauf. Il se trouve en ce moment dans une pièce cachée de l'infirmerie avec Sirius. Son esprit est emprisonné à l'intérieur. Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous appelés ici.'

_Hi everybody Comment ça, vous auriez cru que je vous abandonnais ?? … Franchement, pardon, je suis impardonnable pour ce retard -- En tous les cas je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, j'étais trop contente !! **Je vous adore tous**, merci merci !!!_

_Par contre il m'arrive un truc affreux -- J'avais répondu à toutes vos reviews voici quelques temps, mais ce document est enregistré sur mon ordi, à moi. Le problème est que j'ai déménagé, et que cet ordi n'est pas branché (et c'est trop dur de le faire pour l'instant) et que là j'utilise un ordi commun à mes collocs et moi-même, celui où internet est branché. Donc pardoooonnnnn, mes réponses auront servies à rien euuhhh…… _


	10. Gros titres et lettres

Chapitre huitième : _Gros titres et lettres_

Daily Prophet Toutes les nouvelles dont la Communauté des Sorciers a besoin LE SURVIVANT MANQUANT A L'APPEL. MORT ? 

Reportage de Cat Matson

_Le premier septembre, tandis que des centaines d'étudiants montaient à bord du train pour Hogwarts, personne ne remarqua que l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Le Survivant ne se trouvait pas parmi ces joyeux étudiants retournant à l'école. Jusqu'au Repas de Bienvenue, personne ne se rendit compte que Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas à Hogwarts._

_ Le Directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, a immédiatement prévenu le Ministère de l'absence du jeune garçon. Pourtant, aucun membre du Ministère ne fut envoyé pour enquêter jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin. Mais ils n'allèrent pas à la résidence de Potter pour trouver le garçon manquant à l'appel, mais plutôt pour inverser ce qui semblait bien être un cas d'accident magique. De plus, ils s'y rendaient afin de délivrer le papier nécessaire à l'expulsion du jeune Potter de Hogwarts._

Lorsque les membres du Département d'Annulation des Accidents Magiques arrivèrent à la résidence que Potter partage avec sa famille, ils découvrirent que la maison avait été saccagée et la famille transformée en animaux. Lors d'une investigation plus tardive, il fut révélé que deux sorciers inconnus l'avaient mis sans dessus dessous en la fouillant. De plus, ces sorciers ont torturés la famille dans l'effort de tirer des informations sur l'actuelle résidence de Potter avant de la transformer en bêtes.

_ La déclaration officielle du Ministère est que Potter s'est enfui une semaine après être rentré chez lui. Pourtant, beaucoup au Ministère croient que l'un ou l'autre de Potter ou des sorciers inconnus ont modifié la mémoire de la famille et que Potter se trouve, en fait, caché des crimes qu'il a commis._

A suivre en page 4.

CORRUPTION AU MINISTERE ? 

Reportage de Kindra Coates

_ Des Mangemorts en liberté ? Un innocent envoyé à Askaban ? De l'argent sale mêlé à la disparition du Survivant ? La confiance en le Ministère commence à décroître tandis que de plus en plus de questions se posent à propos de la façon dont le Ministre Fudge conduit son Ministère._

_ On a récemment révélé qu'après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, un grand nombre de Mangemorts accusés ont été libérés sans jugement par ordre du Ministre Fudge. C'est la certitude de ce reporter que l'unique raison pour laquelle ces criminels accusés ont été libéré est qu'ils étaient tous de riches sorciers au sang pur._

Désormais, beaucoup d'entre ceux libérés par Fudge sont une fois encore mêlés au renouveau de l'activité des Mangemorts. Tandis que des Mangemorts ont été relâchés, des innocents ont-ils été envoyés en prison ? Dans le cas de Sirius Black, célèbre meurtrier et serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la réponse pourrait être oui. Beaucoup s'interrogent sur les raisons pour lesquelles Fudge a ordonné que Black soit emprisonné sans jugement.

A suivre en page 6.

**LES SECRETS A LA RESIDENCE DE POTTER !**

Reportage de Ardeth Bay

_Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a t-il été plus abusé dans sa vie ? Des accusations ont surgi que Harry Potter, le Survivant, a été mentalement, physiquement et peut-être sexuellement abusé pendant la majeure partie de sa jeune vie par les derniers membres de la famille qui lui reste._

Une information provenant d'une source non divulguée nous informe que pendant que Albus Dumbledore était responsable de la sauvegarde du garçon contre toute forme d'attaque magique, le Ministère de la Magie était requis, par accord, afin de maintenir une surveillance constante.

_ Lorsque j'ai demandé à examiner les informations concernant la vie de Potter chez lui, on m'a tout d'abord informée que les informations étaient inexistantes. Plus tard, j'ai été contactée par un membre du bureau de Fudge et informée que les informations étaient classées secrètes jusqu'au treizième anniversaire de Potter._

A suivre en page 13.

Les doux bruits du voisinage se réveillant emplir la chambre principale de la maison Dursley. Marmonnant dans son sommeil, Vernon roula sur le ventre, son bras cherchant à se poser sur sa bien-aimée Pétunia. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement après que son bras ait fait un fiasco dans la vaine recherche de sa femme. 'Pétunia ? Amour ?' coassa t-il en s'appuyant sur le coude. 'Chérie ?'

Roulant hors du lit pour se mettre sur pieds, la main de Vernon commença par automatisme a gratter son cul avant de l'aider à s'arranger un peu. 'Chouchou ?' appela t-il en avançant maladroitement jusqu'à leur salle de bain privée pour y jeter un œil. 'Doit être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner' marmonna t-il pour lui-même en trébuchant hors de la salle de bain. 'Satané garçon. On aurait du le noyer quand on a trouvé ce petit con.'

'Prends ça toi…' sortit de la chambre du Dudley. Vernon avança en cette direction. Les yeux voilés, il ouvrit la porte de son fils et les pointa sur le garçon. 'Beau cul bien serré. Tu es tellement un bon coup Harry' gémit Dudley dans son sommeil.

'C'est mon garçon' dit Vernon avec fierté en fermant la porte. Souriant pour lui-même, il descendit les escaliers, sa tête rehaussée par la fierté à la pensée de quel bon jeune homme devenait son fils. 'Pétunia, ma douce ? Où es-tu ?' appela t-il.

Vernon erra dans la maison en appelant sa femme avant de se diriger finalement vers la cuisine. Baissant la tête, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et une fois encore, appela sa femme en s'emparant du lait. Claquant la porte en buvant le lait à la bouteille, il remarqua finalement la lettre sur la porte du frigo.

_Cher Vernon,_

_ Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serai en train de quitter le pays pour une destination inconnue. N'essaye pas de me retrouver._

J'ai réalisé que tu jouais un jeu dangereux quand tu as commencé à encourager ton fils à jouer avec ce monstre. Je savais qu'ils ne laisseraient personne s'enfuir en demeurant impuni une fois qu'ils auraient découvert ce que tu as fais. Et ils le découvriront. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses leur cacher. Pas à moins que tu ne tues le garçon et maintenant c'est même trop tard.

_ J'ai décidé que je ne les laisserais pas me trouver. Alors je vous quitte, toi et ton fils. J'ai pris ma part de nos économies – cela inclut la réserve et l'argent que tu détournais de la compagnie._

_ Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne saurai pas à propos du détournement, ou que tu jouais caché avec ton secrétaire, M. Mc Donald ? J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Ronald il y a quelques temps à propos de toi et de tes habitudes macabres. Je savais pour les voyages d'affaire et les dépenses soudaines que tu avais eu durant toutes ces années. Tu ne me trompais plus._

Tu étais toujours un mauvais coup au lit. Mes autres amants se montraient toujours plus passionnés, plus aptes à céder à mes désirs noirs. C'était un combat chaque nuit pour me mettre au lit à côté de ta silhouette bouffie, pour remplir mes devoirs conjugaux avec toi. Tu ne te préoccupais jamais de mon plaisir, seulement de ta propre jouissance macabre.

_ Par conséquent, Vernon, je te laisse avec la maison, la voiture et ce bon à rien graisseux que tu appelles un fils. Il a été un bel enfant brillant que tu as déformé et corrompu de ta vile maladie. Je me lave les mains de toi, de ton fils et du sale gosse de ma sœur. _

_ Puisse-tu trouver le pardon avec ce en quoi tu crois parce que tu ne le trouveras pas avec ces monstres._

_ Pétunia Evans._

'Pétunia ?' Les lèvres de Vernon commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'il relisait la lettre encore et encore. 'PETUNIA !!!' cria t-il les yeux aux cieux avant de poser sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table. Son corps était bruyant de sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce éclairée par la lueur du feu qui jouait joyeusement dans le foyer. Un homme dégarni et petit aux longues mèches sans couleur pénétra dans la pièce, un service de thé en argent balançant entre ses mains. Fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, il avança à pas feutrés en direction de la cheminée devant laquelle un fauteuil et une table étaient posés.

Déposant le service à thé sur la table, l'homme versa une tasse dans la délicate porcelaine de Chine. 'Mon Maître' dit-il d'une voix ferme tout en tendant la tasse à l'homme caché dans les ténèbres du fauteuil. L'homme dégarni se tenait droit, ses épaules redressées en signe de fierté tout en regardant le feu, attendant que son Maître parle.

Une main sortit telle un serpent du fauteuil et replaça la tasse sur la table avant de saisir la feuille sur le plat. Le bruit du papier se dépliant empli la pièce pour une seconde.

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que le Maître lisait la feuille. 'Wormtail ?' échappa une voix autoritaire.

'Mon Maître' répondit l'homme dégarni.

'Rassemble mes hommes' dit la voix d'un ton légèrement inquiet. 'Mon ennemi manque à l'appel et je le veux trouvé.'

_Note :__ Excusez-moi, je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews car j'arrive as à les retrouver toutes uu Mais encore une fois, elles m'ont fait un immense plaisir !! Je vous remercie énormément. J'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il n'était pas très long, mais je vais faire en sorte que le prochain de mette pas trois plombes à venir ,, Bizouuu à tous _


	11. Lizzy

Chapitredixième : _Lizzy_

'Là, il y a une chose intéressante, Harry, la première fille Attrapeuse de Hogwarts' dit Ginny en tournant les pages d'un livre épais. 'Elizabeth Black. Je me demande si c'est une parente de Sirius' marmonna t-elle tout en fixant l'homme endormi à côté du lit de Harry.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle commença à lire. 'Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Black première fille Attrapeuse de Hogwarts…' Sa voix s'estompa. 'Mince ! Où est le reste ? Tout ce qu'ils ont sont les scores de ses matchs, rien de plus' fit-elle à voix haute en feuilletant le livre à la recherche d'autres informations à son propos. 'Ils en ont beaucoup sur les autres joueurs alors pourquoi pas sur elle ?'

'Parce que ce fut un grand scandale à cette époque' dit une voix douce à la porte.

Ginny sursauta à cette intervention inattendue et le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, Ginny haleta : 'Professeur Dumbledore vous m'avez fait sursauter !'

Avec un petit gloussement, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. 'Je suis désolé mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Mais en vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Je supposais que c'était au tour de Sirius de veiller Harry' dit-il en portant son attention sur le parrain endormi du garçon.

'Ca l'est, Monsieur. Mais je…' Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'elle étudiait le bout de ses chaussures.

'Que faites-vous mon enfant ?' demanda le directeur d'une voix douce mais ferme.

'Et bien je… Il a été… Et Snape, il a fait…' bégaya t-elle en guise de réponse.

'Virginia Weasley' dit Dumbledore d'une voix que Molly utilisait toujours lorsque l'un de ses enfants avait des ennuis.

'Je… Je… Je lui ai donné une potion.' Ginny baissa la tête, attendant l'explosion qui allait sûrement suivre.

Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise au pied du lit de Harry. Son regard se promena sur la forme immobile. Ses bleus avaient lentement prit une étrange couleur verte durant les dernières semaines, ses yeux demeuraient absents. 'Expliquez-vous s'il vous plait, miss Weasley' dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Ginny avala difficilement avant de se lancer. 'Ces derniers jours, Sirius ne dormait pas bien et était sec avec tout le monde et pour l'importe quoi. Je pense qu'il a fait des cauchemars à propos de vous savez quoi' dit-elle en faisant un geste du menton en direction de Harry. 'Enfin, je ne pensais pas que c'était la meilleure attitude à avoir en ce moment à proximité de Harry. Alors j'ai parlé de ça avec le professeur Snape et je…' Ginny prit une grande inspiration. 'J'ai versé une potion de sommeil dans son chocolat chaud' acheva t-elle d'un trait.

'Je vois' dit Dumbledore, une étincelle dans les yeux. 'Et combien de temps Sirius va t-il rester endormi ?'

Ginny se mordit nerveusement la lèvre supérieure. 'Je ne suis pas certaine, Monsieur.' Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë. 'La potion devait le faire dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pleinement reposé' dit-elle en rougissant.

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement avant de se pencher pour ramasser le livre que Ginny avait fait tomber. '_L'Histoire du Quidditch de Hogwarts _?'

'C'était mon idée, professeur. Je pensais que si Harry pouvait entendre nos voix ça l'aiderait à le ramener. Il saurait qu'il est entouré par des personnes qui l'aiment.' Le rouge lui monta aux joues à ce mot. 'Hermione lit l'_Histoire de Hogwarts _et Ron lit…' Son sourcil se fronça sous la concentration. 'En fait, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il lui lit.'

Dumbledore gloussa aux mots de la jeune fille. 'Une sage idée que vous avez eut là, mon enfant. Une sage idée vraiment. Pourtant j'aurais aimé que vous veniez me voir pour, comme diraient les Américains, changer Sirius en Mickey.'

'Oui professeur' dit Ginny d'une voix un peu honteuse, la tête basse.

'J'aurais aidé.' La tête de Ginny sursauta sous la surprise. 'Maintenant il me semble que vous étiez en train de lire quelque chose sur Lizzy Black quand je suis entré.'

'Oui Monsieur. Mais ils n'ont rien écrit sur elle' dit Ginny, la voix pleine de confusion et de frustration.

'Vous devez comprendre, ma chère enfant, qu'à cette époque une dame ne jouait pas au Quidditch. Alors lorsqu'une femme est devenue l'Attrapeuse de Gryffindor, ce fut un grand scandale' expliqua Dumbledore, le regard lointain.

'Mais pourquoi Monsieur ? Pourquoi une femme ne pouvait-elle pas jouer au Quidditch ? Et comment est-elle devenue Attrapeuse si on ne lui permettait pas ?' demanda Ginny d'une voix rapide en s'asseyant sur le bord de sa chaise.

'Ah, maintenant c'est toute une histoire' dit le directeur en faisant apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec de la crème de marshmallow. 'Vous devez réaliser qu'à cette époque les femmes étaient considérées comme étant trop délicates pour jouer à un jeu aussi dur et dangereux que le Quidditch.' Ginny renifla à ce commentaire. 'À cause de cela, on interdisait même aux femmes d'essayer de jouer à ce jeu.'

Dumbledore avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Léchant le marshmallow sur sa moustache, il poursuivit. 'Maintenant, la famille Black avait des idées tout à fait posées sur ce que pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire une femme. Pour faire simple, ils croyaient qu'une femme pouvait faire tout ce que son esprit lui dictait de faire. Ils étaient de vrais rebelles à cette époque. Sa famille ressemblait à la votre, Ginny. Elle vivait et respirait par le Quidditch. Et Lizzy était l'Attrapeuse de la famille.' (nda: Je tiens à repréciser que cette fic à été écrite avant la sortie du volume 5, donc il est possible que vous trouviez très bizarre cette description de la famille Black…)

'Maintenant, durant sa seconde année, le poste d'Attrapeur est devenu vaquant. Alors, dissimulant ses longs cheveux sous une casquette, elle a tenté sa chance dans l'équipe et a facilement réussi. Lorsqu'ils vinrent annoncer que Black était le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffindor, quelqu'un a demandé quel était son prénom' dit Dumbledore avec un gloussement. 'Vous pouvez imaginer leur réaction lorsqu'elle a ôté sa casquette, ses longs cheveux se répandant le long de son dos, et a répondu Elizabeth.'

'C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux dire, elle a joué en tant qu'Attrapeuse. Les scores de ses matchs sont dans le livre. Alors comment est-elle resté dans l'équipe si les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de jouer ?' demanda Ginny d'un ton confus en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient joyeusement tandis que Dumbledore poursuivait son histoire.

'Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, l'équipe s'est plainte, ainsi que tout le monde, pour qu'elle soit renvoyée de l'équipe. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune règle écrite interdisant qu'une femme joue, et parce qu'elle fut capable de poursuivre son travail scolaire, personne ne put rien faire.'

'Mais même ses camarades de Gryffindor lui tournèrent le dos, comme ils le firent avec Harry lors de sa seconde année.'

'Le premier match de la saison opposait Hufflepuff à Gryffindor, Hufflepuff favorite puisque Lizzy était dans l'autre équipe. Le jeu fut intense. L'équipe de Gryffindor tenta d'obtenir le plus de points possible afin de pouvoir gagner lorsque l'Attrapeur de Hufflepuff aurait le Vif.

'Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde lorsque Lizzy tomba en piquet et coupa le professeur Oakhart, qui était le commentateur du match, en refermant sa main sur le Vif d'Or. Elle affirma qu'elle l'avait attrapé cinq minutes plus tôt. Ceci fait, elle sortit du terrain, sa tête haute faisant face au silence assommant de la foule.'

Ginny gloussa. 'Je parie qu'ils étaient heureux de l'avoir dans l'équipe après ça.'

Le directeur soupira tristement. 'Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Beaucoup affirmèrent qu'elle avait triché. Tandis que les autres revendiquaient un stupide coup de chance. Après le match, sa vie devint encore pire. Les étudiants de toutes les maisons commencèrent à la railler et à lui jouer des tours cruels. Tous les professeurs étaient injustes avec elle, jugeant avec plus de dureté son travail qu'ils ne le faisaient avec les autres étudiants. Tous la pressèrent de quitter l'équipe car elle était une femme qui jouait à un jeu d'homme.'

'Alors que s'est-il passé ? Elle a continué à jouer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?'

'Ah, ce fut le match dans lequel Gryffindor joua contre Slytherin. Son équipe s'était alors montée contre elle au point qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de perdre ou de gagner, ils voulaient juste qu'elle s'en aille.'

'Les batteurs de Slytherin frappèrent tant qu'ils purent les cognards durant le match, tandis que son équipe les laissaient faire sans même chercher à la défendre. Elle put esquiver la plupart des cognards en ne récoltant que quelques blessures. Lorsque son regard capta le Vif, la tactique des Slytherins changea. Vous pouvez vous l'imaginer lancée à la poursuite du Vif, l'Attrapeur Slytherin sur ses talons, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe des Slytherins attaquaient autant qu'ils pouvaient.'

'Ces sales tricheurs !' grogna Ginny. 'Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée d'être battus par une fille ! Ces bons à rien…'

'Virginia' dit le directeur en la désapprouvant du regard.

'Excusez-moi, professeur' dit Ginny, prenant un air de mouton. 'Et que s'est-il passé ? A t-elle attrapé le Vif ? Comment a t-elle gagné l'approbation de son équipe ?'

Dumbledore gloussa. 'Oui, elle a attrapé le Vif et gagné le match pour Gryffindor, pourtant l'équipe des Slytherins est parvenue à la blesser sérieusement.'

'Lorsqu'elle fut libérée de l'infirmerie, le soir, elle retourna à la tour pour y découvrir une fête célébrant la victoire de Gryffindor sur Slytherin. Vous pouvez imaginer sa réaction devant tous les éloges qu'une excellente équipe recevait. Devant leur sens aiguisé du travail d'équipe.'

'Combien en envoya t-elle à l'infirmerie ?' demanda Ginny, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres comme elle s'imageait tous les dommages qu'elle aurait causé si elle avait été à la place de Lizzy.

'Etonnement aucun. Bien que j'aurais parié que certains d'entre eux auraient dû aller voir l'infirmière' expliqua Dumbledore, un sourire sur le visage. 'Mais les blessures qu'elle leur infligea avec sa langue cinglante furent les pires.'

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent joyeusement. 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ?'

'Ah, les mots exacts se sont perdus dans l'histoire' expliqua tristement Dumbledore. 'Mais je crois que le ton général était qu'elle était la seule à avoir gagné le match, malgré l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Et qu'un véritable Gryffindor l'aurait supporté. L'aurait supporté en brisant les principes. Qu'un véritable Gryffindor serait venu à l'infirmerie lui rendre visite.'

-----

'Ahh Paris' soupira joyeusement Pétunia en sirotant son cappuccino. 'Nulle autre ville comme celle-ci.'

Sa main coiffa derrière l'oreille une mèche de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux, ses yeux pétillaient. 'Je suis à Paris et je suis libre. Libre de cet homme énorme et de son bâtard de fils.'

'Pardonnez-moi Madame, est-ce que ce siège est pris ?'(en français dans le texte) demanda un homme. Il dégagea les cheveux blonds de son visage et ses yeux gris et avides se tournèrent vers Pétunia.

Elle avala nerveusement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. 'Désolée, parler peu français.'(en français dans le texte )

'Anglaise ?' demanda soudain le bel homme avec un accent très britannique.

'Oui !' gloussa Pétunia. 'Pétunia Evans' se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main.

'Lucius Malfoy' répondit-il en lui tournant la main afin de l'embrasser. 'Comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi belle que vous soit seule à Paris ? A moins que je ne me trompe ?'

'Vous ne faites pas erreur.' Pétunia regarda ailleurs, honteuse. 'Je suis ici à Paris pour me remettre d'un divorce difficile' dit-elle en gardant son sérieux tout en mentant de façon convaincante.

'Je…' bégaya légèrement Malfoy. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en luttant contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. 'Paris n'est pas une ville faite pour y demeurer seul. Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner ? Je connais un petit endroit juste au bas de la rue. Nous pourrions nous asseoir et manger.'

----------

Cette mise à jour à été beaucoup plus longue que prévue... Je tâcherai de faire bien plus rapide pour la prochaine. Mais avant, je compte mettre à jour quelques autres fics ! J'un un retard monstrueux, pfuu…

Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir A Artemis, qui me suit depuis mes débuts **smack** ! A alinemcb54, Lolie, Aragorn, très grand merci !! A Jo Lupin, même si depuis on s'est croisé sur yahoo , (pas souvent d'ailleurs, snif snif…) Et à Vif d'Or également !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est hum, quelque peu différent je trouve… Un peu plus d'action prévu dans le suivant je crois


End file.
